


God knows

by qichong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichong/pseuds/qichong
Summary: 存文，写于2014年，凑字数的吐槽文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 各种被后续打脸的情节，勉强可以算作完结  
> * 实际是想试一试多章节的文如何发  
> * 我不了解他们，也对足球一无所知

 

【Chapter 1. From now on】

 

***

兰帕德推开更衣室的门，一股智商上的优越感油然而生。

特里和杰拉德正在抢一块面包。

让兰帕德倍感欣慰的是，最后特里赢了。

特里得意地炫耀着自己的“战利品”，落败的杰拉德气愤地坐远了一些。

“Frank，给。”特里掰了一半面包伸到兰帕德面前。

“哦不用，我吃过早餐了……”兰帕德瞟到因此坐得更远的杰拉德，忍着笑说，“不如你给Steven吧。”

但是特里三口两口就把面包吃到肚里，一点渣都没剩。

 

这是欧洲杯失利后的第一次国家队集训，杰拉德貌似心情很好。

“我本以为Michael离开利物浦会把他打击到哭的。”兰帕德端起一杯咖啡，远远看着杰拉德在和鲁尼兴奋地谈天说地。

“这你就不明白了，所谓旧的不去新的不来！”特里打了个大大的哈欠。

“我只听说他们那个西班牙教练带过来了几个西班牙人，”轻轻抿进一口咖啡，“语言都不通，关系发展得未免也太快了吧。”

“不不不，Steven跟我说，有一个西班牙人英语说得不错，当然，更重要的是，长得也不错。”你可不可以别笑得用意那么明显。

 

“Frank，”特里的声音突然有点认真，“还记得上周我们的新教练说的新政策吗？”

“他说了那么多话我哪知道你指的哪句。”

“更衣柜位置那个。”

哦，新任主教练穆里尼奥告诉球员们，他们可以自由选择更衣柜的位置，不用严格按照号码排序。

“所以你的意思是？”明知故问。

“当然是我们得挨着了！”特里仿佛很满意的样子，“说实话，我觉得他做的那些事里就这件最明智。”

兰帕德眯了眯眼睛，“难道不是正式把队长袖标交给你吗？”

对方伸了伸双腿舒展身体，用毫不在意的语气回答了他，“就算来的不是他，队长袖标也是我的。”

“好吧，”兰帕德拍拍特里的肩膀然后站起身，活动了一下脖子，“就算来的不是他，你身边的位置也是我的。”

 

***

阿隆索在利物浦首次参加训练时见到了杰拉德。

他第一个认识的利物浦球员是卡拉格，那天球队的副队长来接他和路易斯加西亚，一路上从利物浦的辉煌历史讲到欧文的球技有多么出色，然后自然捶胸顿足一番对方为什么要离开。当然，这是阿隆索凭感觉概括出的内容大意，实际上卡拉格的口音已经超出了他的英语听力水平。

“Xabi，过来一下！”副队长的嗓门还是那么出众且易于辨认。

阿隆索循着声音来到兴奋的卡拉格面前，他看到副队长的身边站着一位没见过的利物浦球员。虽说未曾得见真人，阿隆索还是立马认出了他现在以及未来的队长，Steven Gerrard。

多年后当杰拉德问起阿隆索那天在训练场对他的初次印象，阿隆索诚实地回答：“这人的表情敢再苦逼点儿吗！”

但当时他只是微笑地等待对方先发话。

“你好，Xabi，我是杰拉德，现在是球队的队长，你可以称呼我Steven。欢迎你来到利物浦！”友好地伸出手。

“你好，Steven，我也很高兴能成为球队的一员。”

杰拉德曾在自传中写到，他初次见到阿隆索，在训练场观察了对方二十分钟，最后得出“很期待和他一起踢球”的结论。不过，他并没有写出，他对身旁的卡拉说的第一句话是“oh pretty boy”。

 

杰拉德是个十足的颜控，阿隆索比任何人都清楚这件事。

后来他们约会时，杰拉德就经常指着电影院银幕上的男主角对他说，“Xabi，你长得可比他帅多了。”他没有想到，这句话竟然比狗血的“我爱你”还要魔性，竟然将他的心牢牢拴在杰拉德身上长达十年甚至更久。

明明夸过他长相的人数不胜数。

特里就是其中之一。

 

***

“Xabi，训练结束后有别的事情吗？”

“没有，”他扭过头看看靠在墙边的队长，“你不会要请我吃饭吧？”

“答对了！”杰拉德帮他关上更衣柜门，笑得格外灿烂，连额头上的褶子都少了两道，“知道为什么吗？”

“因为上次你请全队吃饭我有事没去。”

“又答对了！我杰拉德绝不能抛下任何一个队友，我会补偿你的。”

他就这样坐进了队长的车里，一路上他们经过了很多家看上去不错的餐馆，每一次阿隆索都饱含深情地望向窗外，而手握方向盘的人对此却毫无反应。

“还没到吗？”他终于忍不住了。

“抱歉有点远……”杰拉德看了他一眼，接着伸手打开了副驾驶座手套箱，“你要是饿了就先吃点这个吧。”

他低头一看，全是运动员应该敬而远之的垃圾食品，“你居然背着Rafa偷偷吃这些东西！”

“嘘——偶尔而已，Rafa不会知道的。”

阿隆索轻轻咳了一声，犹豫着把手伸了进去。

“你是约了什么人见面吧？”

“是几个朋友，还有我们都挺喜欢那家酒吧。”

“你这是带我去喝酒？！”他差一点噎到自己。

“不行吗？”杰拉德有点奇怪，“你不是谎报年龄之类的还不能喝酒吧？”

“当然不是，我看着有那么年轻吗……”阿隆索望望窗外，在心里轻轻叹了口气。

 

他们去的地方确实有些远，实话说阿隆索渐渐开始后悔了。

杰拉德一手推开店门，另一手扶了扶头上的帽子，阿隆索则低着头缩着肩膀跟在队长的身后。

酒吧角落的隔间里坐着特里、兰帕德和乔科尔，桌上摆着几个空酒瓶。

“嗨！”杰拉德随意打着招呼，一把拉近椅子坐下，阿隆索尴尬地站在一旁，因为，已经没有多余的椅子了。

“喂我都说了还要带个人来，怎么也不多准备一把椅子！”杰拉德不满地看着特里，兰帕德则示意乔科尔出去找酒保。

“果然挺好看的……”特里的声音很小，但阿隆索还是听到了。

特里端起酒杯不怀好意地调笑道，“椅子不够可以坐你腿上的。”同时打量着对方的表情。

杰拉德佯装生气地伸腿去踹特里在桌子下的脚，可惜特里提前把脚移开并且搭在了旁边兰帕德的小腿上，他踢了个空。

阿隆索微微皱着眉头，他的表现就像是没能听懂特里的英语一样，但他的眼神还是刻意从对面两个人交叠的腿上扫过。

杰拉德拉过乔科尔的椅子给阿隆索。

“Xabi，别介意，切尔西的家伙们就是这么无聊，总有大把的低级趣味。”

“那是谁总跟我们这些低级趣味的家伙混在一起？”兰帕德面无表情地反击，抬头的瞬间他与阿隆索的目光相遇。

阿隆索讨厌兰帕德，从第一眼开始。

兰帕德也一样。

 

***

兰帕德训练之后洗澡归来，撞见特里坐在更衣室里看短信。

“Frank，晚上没别的事儿一起去找Steven玩吧。”

“为什么今天？你找他有事？”兰帕德不耐烦地擦擦头发。

“还不是那小子迫不及待想把他的‘新人’介绍给我们。”

兰帕德想起来，国家队集合的时候特里就曾和他讨论过这个话题。他们一致认为杰拉德能迅速从欧文出走的阴影中恢复，原因在于他已经有了新欢，而那个人很有可能是新入队的西班牙人。

“我的直觉告诉我，这个人跟Michael的类型完全不一样。”

“当然，否则他就直接找咱们的Joe了！”特里回复着短信还不忘开无聊的玩笑。

“那还不如直接跟去皇马……”兰帕德耸耸肩膀，“如果他足够痴情的话。”

“其实他和Michael是清白的。”特里走近伸手示意兰帕德拿出车钥匙，却突然低头在他的脸颊上亲了一口，“跟我们不一样。”

兰帕德抿嘴一笑，拍拍对方的头。

特里出门前想起什么似的猛然回过头，“Frank，我喜欢这个味道的洗发水。”

 

费迪南德曾经多次对兰帕德接受特里这件事表达过不解和不满。

“Frank，你还没醒悟吗，那家伙就是个靠不住的花心鬼！”他这句话早已让兰帕德的耳朵起了好几层茧。

兰帕德举起手臂，把手机拿远一些，“我说Rio，你没问题吧？什么靠得住靠不住的！言情小说看多了吗……”

“我只是好心提个醒而已，你看，这次不是还要去见那个没用的连男人都留不住的杰拉德么。”

“咳咳，”兰帕德对于他的措辞略显尴尬，“你想多了，我也会去的。”

“总之，特里就不是个好东西！别怪我没提醒过你！”

挂掉电话之后，驾驶座位上的特里终于憋不住笑出声，“我就喜欢听Rio这种明明先人一步最后却输了的懊恼语气。”

话虽然这么说，其实特里内心再清楚不过，兰帕德和费迪南德之间就像杰拉德和欧文一样，很多时候的很多故事，不过是旁观者们对青涩初恋设想的一厢情愿。

况且，他讨厌费迪南德又不是因为兰帕德。

好吧，顶多算原因之一。

“好好开你的车。”他刚才的那句话果然引发了兰帕德的不满。

“现在的问题是——”

“赶紧去接Joe。”

“你为什么要抢我的话？”

“让你搞清楚Joe是谁的人。”

兰帕德这得意的表情，偏偏他怎么该死的那么喜欢呢？

 

兰帕德从不怀疑特里对他的感情，从最初到最后一直如此。

从某天训练结束后的黄昏，特里把车停在他面前热情地招呼他上车；一直到他离开切尔西的前一天，两人在更衣室里相邻的柜门前微笑着吻别。

兰帕德也从不怀疑特里对切尔西的感情，从最初到最后一直如此。

相比之下还是失去自己比较好一些。

就让那个傻子继续留在斯坦福桥吧，还有安菲尔德的那个傻子也一样。

从故事的最初一直到最后。

 

***

彼此简单介绍之后，杰拉德决定出去找不知为何还未回来的乔科尔，特里由于好奇也紧跟出去。

这里现在只剩阿隆索和兰帕德两个人。

兰帕德低着头默默倒酒，阿隆索盯着桌角发呆，没有比这更尴尬的场景了。

“喝吗？”兰帕德将一只酒杯推到阿隆索面前。

“哦，谢谢！”阿隆索将杯子挪近一些，轻轻拿起，小小喝了一口就放下酒杯。

“不好喝？”

“不是，只是我今天没有做好喝酒的准备。”

“准备？”

“我喝多了可是会发酒疯的……”阿隆索的笑容很腼腆，“而且我得负责把队长安全地载回去。”听起来倒是个合理的理由。

“你不用那么有戒心……”兰帕德端起酒杯一饮而尽，如果不是喝了些酒，这句话其实他是不会说出口的。他意识到了这一点，于是马上补充道，“Steven又不会害你。”

阿隆索眨眨眼睛，没有接话也没有反驳。

这时特里架着乔科尔，杰拉德拖着椅子闯进来。

“Joe喝多了，居然跑进女厕所去吐，得亏光线很暗，他们都没看清我们的脸。”杰拉德坐下就开始倒酒，顺便帮阿隆索倒了一杯，“Xabi，不用跟他们客气，今天的酒钱John全包。”

对面的特里立刻伸过酒杯，两人大笑着碰杯。

阿隆索皱着眉瞟了杰拉德一眼，说好的补偿请他吃饭呢？

 

兰帕德艰难地打开宾馆的房间门，醉意已经让他难以站稳，而肩膀上特里的重量更使困难加剧。

两人狼狈地摔倒在床上，兰帕德挣扎着爬起来去倒水，十五分钟后他们冷静下来。

“Steven搞不定那个西班牙人的。”兰帕德突然发表自己的看法。

“为什么？”

“没什么为什么，事实就是这样。”

特里笑得像个无赖一样搭上兰帕德的肩膀，“我可不这么认为。”说着他又凑近了一些，开始啃兰帕德的脖子。

“你这么说又没……坏了！”兰帕德猛地站起来，特里直接栽倒在床上。

“怎么了？”

“我们把Joe忘在酒吧了！！”

两人迅速穿好衣服收拾东西奔出房间，上帝保佑可别出什么岔子。

“所以说你今天为什么一定要带他来？”

“为了什么……？反正失败了。”兰帕德的喃喃自语，特里完全没听见。

 

阿隆索把喝醉的杰拉德扶进车里安放在后座，叹着气系上安全带，点火启动。

“Xabi？我们现在就得回去吗？”

“当然啦，我觉得还是别在这边过夜的好。”

“为什么我们不能像John他们一样先在宾馆待一夜？”杰拉德的声音明显浸过不少酒精。

“我和Rafa说好明天加训。”

“明天放假！！”

“所以我说加训……”阿隆索深感无奈，“Steven，我能问个问题吗？”

“问吧！”杰拉德愉快地开始哼歌。

“虽然有点儿冒昧可是……特里和兰帕德是什么关系？”

“他俩啊，”杰拉德大笑几声，坐直身体，凑到阿隆索耳边，“是情人关系！”

阿隆索得到确认一般点点头。

“也是情敌关系！”

“什么？他们都喜欢乔科尔吗？”

“不是，”杰拉德得意地伸了个大懒腰，“他们都喜欢我！”

恰逢路口，前面的人猛踩一脚刹车，杰拉德的头正好撞上座椅后背。

后方传来撞疼的嗷嗷叫声，阿隆索忍不住低头偷笑，然后镇定地接着杰拉德刚才没唱完的歌哼下去。

 

 

【Chapter 2. 通往冠军的路上】

 

***

单就04-05赛季这一年，杰拉德觉得自己简直无所不能。

小组赛最后一场对阵奥林匹亚科斯是不亚于伊斯坦布尔的骄傲之作，终场前杰拉德25码外的一脚爆射将红军送入淘汰赛，他就是那一刻沸腾的安菲尔德球场里所有人的国王。

He is the HERO here in Liverpool.

阿隆索在镜头前这么评价杰拉德，只是他没接着说出下一句“他也是我的英雄”，而是把那句话珍藏在心里。每个人都有强者崇拜和英雄情结，阿隆索也不例外，他亲眼见证了杰拉德怎样蜕变成利物浦真正的领袖和旗帜，在这个见证的过程中他自己也从稚气的新人成长为球队的中场支柱。

当然后来看到对方从厨房端出一盘焦黑的鱼，玩游戏一时激动摔坏的手柄以及看喜剧电影笑岔气的狰狞表情，之前印刻在心里的高大队长形象也逐渐变了味。

但队长永远是队长，他从没怀疑过。

“总觉得跟你在一起，我们什么事都能做到。”

那场比赛结束后他曾认真地对杰拉德这么说，杰拉德当时看他就像看来自外星的新奇物种一般呆愣了半天。

后来他发现当年确实太年轻，比如英超冠军他们就没能拿到。

 

年轻真是一件很好的事。

当时他们有用不完的精力可以挥霍，有流不尽的汗水可以挥洒，至今人们仍然记得利物浦的经典嘉士伯球衣，红得那样鲜亮而纯粹，正如那些年的杰拉德和阿隆索。

杰拉德一直搞不懂，为什么阿隆索走了之后连利物浦的球衣都变得难看了。

很多时候阿隆索无法确定自己爱的究竟是杰拉德还是利物浦，正如杰拉德也分不清他爱的是阿隆索还是往昔的青春，也许他们本就是一体的。

不过能够肯定的是，终于开始像一个爱情故事了。

但愿吧。

 

***

年轻的球员们在梅尔伍德训练场嬉笑打闹的时候，他们的主教练就板着脸坐在场边，时而涂涂画画时而奋笔疾书时而喃喃自语时而振臂高呼。

有时阿隆索会心怀好奇装作不经意地在贝尼特斯的附近出没，他喜欢观察自家主帅的工作方式和特点，说起来他之所以选择加盟利物浦，贝尼特斯的作用起码占据了一半。

“Xabi，你又在偷懒了。”

不用回头他也知道是谁，且不说声音，就凭那被纠正过无数次依旧让人头疼的对他名字的发音，果然，他的队长正抱着训练用球冲他皱眉。

“队长我没有，”他为自己辩解，“而且，现在可是休息时间。”

杰拉德扭头环视四周，只能接受他的解释。

 

自从有了上次一起出去喝酒的经历之后，他们的交流比以往更多了一些。场下交流的增多也促成了比赛时二人的默契配合，杰拉德和那么多人一起踢过球，但没有谁的传球比阿隆索更让他感到舒服。他有时候会想，为什么Xabi不来得再早一些，后来他放弃了这个徒劳的设想，转而去希望，Xabi一定要待得久一些。

他们会成为亲密的朋友，第一次见面他就这么觉得。

事实也是如此，在他眼里，Xabi很随和很开朗，虽然热情，却没有典型西班牙人让他难以招架的奔放，有一种特殊的安定感。也许真的应该像特里起哄的那样，自己没准可以和他发展一下别的关系？

他被内心冒出的想法吓了一跳，偷偷瞟了一眼身旁的侧脸，那个人正专注地为远处路易斯的颠球计数。

唉，别想太多，自己在他眼里应该只是队长而已。

队长……杰拉德想起上场欧冠比赛后对方给他说的那句话。

“Xabi，你觉得我这个队长……当得怎么样？”

阿隆索愣了一愣，“为什么突然这么问？”他探身看了看杰拉德背后的双手，手里除了足球并没有别的，“我想你需要准备个队长满意度民意调查表之类的。”

“咳咳，”杰拉德清清嗓子，“严肃点，我认真的。”

对方却反倒一下子安静了，他等了半天都没回应。

“喂……你不是口才一向很好的吗？”杰拉德抬起手肘捅了捅貌似在发呆的某人，“你象征性说几句恭维的话也行啊！”

“Steven，”阿隆索微微皱着眉头，“我真的不知道该如何表达我的意思，概括地来讲你确实是一个很好的队长……”

这个开头怎么听上去跟要发卡一样！

“不，这样不太准确，”眉头平展开来，取而代之的是让他难以形容的可能勉强算是腼腆的笑容，“虽然并不完美……但你是我的理想型。”

“真的吗？！”

明知道这句话指的是理想型队长，他的直接反应还是一步迈到阿隆索面前，热切的目光投到对方脸上。

四目相对的时刻阿隆索及时移走了眼神，低头浅笑着回答，“是真的，就比我差那么一点儿。”

 

意识到两人的距离，杰拉德有点尴尬地后撤一步，顺着对方的话接下去，“我听说你原来也是球队队长，你当队长的时候是什么感觉？”

“嗯……”阿隆索抿着嘴努力回想，得意的表情一览无余，“就一个字——爽！”

他的脸一沉，“我怎么没觉得……”

“你不喜欢当队长吗？”

“当然不是！能成为利物浦的队长可是我从小的梦想！”

只是他没有预料到自己的梦想在23岁时就能实现。

他以为要等自己在队内有了足够的威信和地位，一切水到渠成众望所归，在全队热切的期盼中他接过队长袖标，然后来一段感人肺腑的慷慨陈词，台下掌声雷动众人热泪盈眶。

而不是在某次球队集会前霍利尔把他拽过去，抛给他一句，“小子，你来接任队长吧？”等他点头后就在会上像宣布午饭吃什么一样敷衍随便，哪怕有海皮亚在一旁和蔼地微笑鼓励着他也高兴不起来。回到队伍中卡拉嘲笑他说，“只是让你当队长，又没让你管全队的饭。”看，说来说去还不是吃饭。

但他还是整整一周时间连待在家里都佩戴着袖标不愿意摘下来。

“队长不是觉得爽就可以的。”

杰拉德猜测自己一定是因为早早当上队长才会有了这么严重的抬头纹。

“我明白，来自球队、教练、队员、球迷各个方面的期待和压力，尤其是利物浦这样一支有着光荣历史的球队……”阿隆索的声音听着比往常更温柔了一些，希望不是他的错觉。

那个温柔的声音还在继续。

“不用担心，我会陪你一起面对的。”

听到了不自然的停顿，等他抬头想寻找对方的眼神交汇时，阿隆索又一次把它投向训练场的另一边，“他们也一样。”

太刻意了。

自动屏蔽了企图转移重点的后半句，此时杰拉德竟然产生了想走近抱住他的冲动，所幸有人出面打断了。

 

“Steven，你身为队长居然偷懒！”贝尼特斯不知道用了什么方法从天而降，那一刻他的眼里几乎放着骇人的光。

“教练我没有，”他为自己辩解，“而且，现在可是休息时间。”

“休息时间？”

他伸长脖子视线跳过贝尼特斯的庞大身躯，结果发现大部队已经在助理教练那里集合了。

“其实我们在……”他心虚地想拽过旁边的人一起应对生气的主教练，却发现身边除了空气什么都没有，阿隆索早不知何时溜走了。

那小子跑得倒挺快，喂喂说好的会陪我一起面对呢？

 

从来就只有说得好听。

 

***

穆里尼奥十分喜欢兰帕德和杰拉德，唯独不怎么喜欢特里。

至于阿隆索，虽说完全是计划外的缘分，葡萄牙人在听说自己昔日的得力干将居然转投到瓜迪奥拉门下时，还是气得差点儿从椅子上蹦起来。但一想到法布雷加斯此时正和迭戈科斯塔一起愉快地寻找良好的自拍角度，他又恢复了一如既往的好心情，反正斯坦福桥的草皮长度还是他说了算。

这时特里敲门走进他的办公室，小心翼翼地问：“教练，Frank的更衣柜能暂时先空着吗？”

 

新赛季的切尔西迎来了刚带领波尔图获得欧冠冠军的葡萄牙主教练穆里尼奥，对方第一次与全队见面就热情地拥抱了每一个人。正当大家小声讨论一会儿起哄新任主帅请大伙去哪里聚餐时，那个人却走到队伍的最前面用不容置疑的声音说：

“在切尔西，你们只需要记住一句话——上帝第一，我排第二。”

……

鸦雀无声。

你把我们老板放哪儿了？特里在心里默默吐槽着。

此时穆里尼奥就像听到了他心里的话一样向他投来意味深长的目光，惊得他不禁抖了几抖。

“听说你是代理队长？”

教练径直向他走来。

“是！”回答里透着满满的得意。

“好，今后你就是正式的队长了。”穆里尼奥微笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“虽然23岁还是有点年轻……”

“不年轻不年轻，其实我可老成了。”

特里努力拼出了一个属于成熟男人的标志性傻笑，他身旁的兰帕德终于忍不住用手捂住嘴，眼睛都笑弯了。

穆里尼奥的目光落在对方身上，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”兰帕德的脸立刻恢复波澜不惊的平静，同样变化的还有他的声音，“教练，我知道一家非常不错的葡萄牙餐馆。”

 

***

两天后就是新年伊始，切尔西将有一场和利物浦的联赛对决。

“我想买杰拉德。”穆里尼奥突然冒出的话，几乎让在训练场边系鞋带的特里吓得一头栽倒在水泥地上。

“教练啊，他和Frank的位置是重叠的！你舍得让他们谁坐板凳？”

“我可没觉得哪里重叠，就算真重叠了我也能用好。”

狂人如此自信的表情，竟让他完全无法反驳。

“别磨蹭了，”穆里尼奥不满地催促着，“两天后的比赛你争取进对方几个球，不然我要考虑买费迪南德了。”

还有没有天理了！有要求一个后卫进球的吗？

 

比赛其实并没有太多槽点，除了阿隆索要因伤缺阵3个月。

兰帕德真的很想为自己辩护，虽然他确实讨厌阿隆索，但也没讨厌到想铲伤他脚踝的地步。

特里看到杰拉德怒气冲冲地直奔兰帕德而去，赶忙上前先一步拦住，“别生气嘛，Frank他不是故意的！”

“球队伤了这么重要的人，你居然让我别生气？你给我转会来利物浦补缺怎么样？”杰拉德奋力挣脱特里的手臂，“况且……伤的可是Xabi！”

“但事情已经这样了，你就是兴师问罪也没什么用的。好了好了，我回去让Frank给你的Xabi发短信道歉可以不？”

“……”对方迟疑了两秒，“当真？”

特里表示看我真诚的双眼。

杰拉德的表情分明是信你才有鬼，却真的嘴里嘟囔着什么往回走了。

 

“不发。”兰帕德跷起二郎腿一副大爷姿势，“如果Steven当面说我会考虑的，让你转告算怎么个意思。”

“Steven的怒气值已经爆表。”

“我怕他？”

“我怕，”特里摆出投降动作，“我还是转会去利物浦补缺吧。”

“你在瞎说些什么？这是老板的俱乐部，又不是你的。”

“以现在的情况而言……切尔西是穆里尼奥的，而利物浦是——”

一阵手机铃声打断了他的话，兰帕德掏出自己的手机看了眼屏幕，“Carra的。”

瞬间兰帕德不得不缴械认输，招架杰拉德很容易，但能扛住卡拉格的人他还没见过。

 

***

因为受伤不能参加训练，阿隆索只能无聊地窝在家里休养几周，幸运的是杰拉德有时会来陪他，虽然他的说辞是代表球队来看望伤员。

当时他们打发时间的方式通常是一起看电影或者打游戏，很多时候一天就那么毫无知觉地溜过去，而杰拉德一直在默默扳着手指计算对方重返赛场的日子。

“Steven，你再不吃饭就来不及参加训练了。”

终于结束一局后阿隆索果断先一步夺走了他手里的游戏手柄，指指挂在墙上的表。

“可是现在做饭也来不及了。”杰拉德揉揉自己的肩膀，看着眼前的人拔下插线开始收拾残局。

“你估计只能啃剩面包了，”阿隆索冲他笑笑，“抱歉，款待不周。”

“哪有……”杰拉德一眼瞟到屏幕上惨烈的比分，得意的心情爬上嘴角。

虽然杰拉德的游戏水平在英格兰队里烂的一比那啥，但还是可以轻松完虐阿隆索。

 

“你可没有看上去那么聪明。”

他从厨房拿来面包，开始享受简陋的午餐。

“什么？”对方回过头，疑惑的眼神里透着一点呆滞。

“得，现在看上去也不聪明了。”

“这是游戏，又不是智商测试仪。”

多么苍白无力的辩驳。

“算了，水平怎么样先不说，看看你用的都什么乱七八糟的阵型，试验田也不带这么折腾的。”一块面包已经下肚，他抬头望望墙上的表针，又伸手拿了一块，“还有，你跟我踢的时候怎么老爱用英格兰？”

“你的对手是英格兰不是挺有亲切感吗。”

“可是我不认识一支由我和Frank搭档踢双前锋的英格兰。”杰拉德愉快地嚼着面包，“搞不懂你，居然放着Michael那么厉害的前锋不用。”

阿隆索把手柄按顺序塞回原位，低头关上抽屉，“既然你不愿意，下回我让你们去打双中卫好了。”

他迅速拿过桌子上的水杯，及时用水流顺下去噎在嗓子眼处的面包屑。

我也就算了，放过Frank可以吗？你就这么恨他铲了你？

杰拉德狠狠地咬了一口面包，好吧，我也恨。

 

***

和利物浦的磕磕绊绊不同，切尔西最近在联赛的战绩可谓顺风顺水，穆里尼奥的目标很明确，他要把联赛和欧冠奖杯都揽入怀中。

每当想到自己将可能作为队长带领球队获得队史上的首个英超冠军，特里心底的跳跃甚至不允许他安稳地坐在饭桌前。

“Frank你一点儿都不激动吗？”

“当然激动了。”兰帕德第三次把对方按回在椅子上。

这是兰帕德在切尔西的第四个年头，而特里则从少年时代就已经属于这里，这项冠军对于他们的意义自然不言而喻。

“哇今天的菜不错啊！”他终于回过神，发现了新的惊喜。

一定是为了回报队员们的出色表现，连食堂的饭菜都愈发丰盛美味。

“相信我，你想多了。”兰帕德神秘地摇摇头。

 

五分钟后，穆里尼奥和阿布拉莫维奇一同出现在食堂门口。

如果要评出切尔西俱乐部的最佳引援，不会是兰帕德，也不会是穆里尼奥，而一定是阿布拉莫维奇。

无论是老板还是教练，貌似都对球队今年的前景十分看好。阿布是老板界的奇葩，穆里尼奥在教练界是奇葩中的奇葩，这两朵奇葩的合作却把切尔西打造成英超的一流强队，彻底改变了英超的格局。

当穆里尼奥与切尔西分手的时候，特里曾坐在更衣室的凳子上心情复杂地感慨，“再也不相信爱情了。”

一旁的兰帕德不高兴地插话，“我可还在呢。”他的表情很难看，因为他亲爱的教练还是离开了他。

也是，蓝军队长立即便忘记了这件事。

可惜他没想到的是，多年之后，魔力鸟居然兜兜转转又飞回了斯坦福桥，而本以为会一直长明的神灯却走了。他更加不知道是否该相信爱情，后来他想通了，相信爱情干什么，他还不如去相信太阳报，起码每次的版面选图都深得他心。

 

***

渐渐地，杰拉德也发现阿隆索看他的眼神和原来不太一样了，毕竟，不是每次他都能成功躲过。

虽然他们还是每天一起踢球一起训练一起参加球队的活动，他偶尔会去对方家里蹭饭蹭剧蹭电影，有时候相约去酒吧喝酒，但阿隆索通常都喝的不多。

当两人不经意对视，对方会第一时间害羞地移开视线，他和自己说话的语气也变得有那么一点紧张和拘谨。

“这说明了什么？”

“说明他已经喜欢你了，赶紧趁现在拿下。”特里坐在床上时接到了杰拉德的电话，他把被子向自己拽近了一些。

“可是我又觉得……还不到……”

“那就等待合适的时机，比如下场半决赛输给我们，两个人正好相拥而泣安慰彼此。”

“做梦吧你！”杰拉德突然想起来，“对了帮我转告Frank，这回不能再铲Xabi了。”

“好好好，我保证他会听我的！”

挂掉电话之后，抬头看到兰帕德刚走进屋里。

“Steven警告你欧冠比赛的时候不要再铲他的西班牙甜心。”

当初的肇事者耸耸肩膀，“我敢说，如果以Steven为主角写篇小说，咱俩妥妥都是反派担当。”

“仔细想想还真是，而且是事业感情双线反派，又阻碍他拿冠军，又搞伤人家的心上人。”

“我们只做前者就好，后面那个还是交给更合适的人选吧，比如……”他歪着头眨了眨眼睛，想起了某个远走西班牙的国家队队友，“皇家马德里？”

另一个人只是无所谓地笑笑。

兰帕德走到床边俯身，两人交换了一个晚安吻。

特里很高兴对方用的还是那一款洗发水。

 

 

【Chapter 3. 真是醉了】

 

***

2005年4月，红军和蓝军相遇在欧冠半决赛。

首回合双方0:0战平，只能把决赛入场券的归属悬念留到次回合。

是，这又是一场没太多槽点的比赛，除了阿隆索因累积黄牌下一场停赛。

该死，难道他命犯切尔西吗！

其实他没必要如此激动，纵观多年得出的结论，明显杰拉德犯得更多。

 

那场比赛后，他罕见地在更衣室当着众人的面丢人地哭鼻子，然后得到了杰拉德同样罕见的认真承诺。

“我会带你去伊斯坦布尔的，我保证。”

这几乎是他所认为杰拉德说过的最美好的情话之一，虽然它本质上可能并不是。

于是次回合阿隆索只能像一名普通球迷一样坐在看台上暗暗为球队祈祷，不过没有哪个普通球迷能在比赛结束后冲到场内直接扑进队长的怀里。

多年后的欧冠决赛他又跳了一次看台，可惜坐在直播间的某人没看到他这次有没有又扑进谁的怀里。

如果皇马没有进决赛，如果阿隆索没有停赛，那天他们就没有机会在直播间见面，而他们见面的那天，正好是伊斯坦布尔9周年纪念，一天不差。

所以说一切都是天意。

杰拉德，再次证明自己仍是狗血二字的最佳签约代言人。

 

***

年轻的红军队长抱着同样年轻的绯闻对象笑得天真烂漫，如此“只羡鸳鸯不羡仙”的场景，把特里的鼻子都气歪了。

当然，穆里尼奥的鼻子更歪。

“进球是无效的，从任何角度看都是，这只是一个‘幽灵进球’，”穆里尼奥对着记者团大发不满，“表现更好的球队输了，毫无疑问。”

特里脱下球袜扔到一边，侧头发现兰帕德正在发呆，汗滴顺着他的脖子一直流进衣领。

“没什么好气馁的，我们今年已经有联赛冠军了，”特里伸手抚摸着对方湿漉漉的头发，“欧冠咱先不着急，明年再来呗。”

是不着急，他们一等就又是7年。

“不，其实我很平静。”兰帕德摇摇头，“我只是觉得教练他可能要有动作了。”接着转而瞪向他，“还有，别用你刚脱完袜子的手摸我的头发。”

 

第二天他去教练办公室，穆里尼奥再次表示“我要买杰拉德”的时候，特里感到头大的同时也更加佩服自己亲爱的副队长。

“教练，Frank他……”

“相信我，他们会相亲相爱的。”

相信你？怎么没人相信我呢！

“Steven现在可是利物浦的队长，不是想买就能买来的。”

“这个不用你担心。”

特里顿悟，穆里尼奥一定已经办好了新的短信套餐。

等他把这个消息转达给兰帕德，对方则是一副早已了然的表情。

“你一点都不担心？总得有些不愉快吧。”

“穆里尼奥说能做到的事情就一定能做到。”

一股天旋地转的恶感袭来，他聪明可人的Lampsy居然在他不知道的时候被洗脑成了教练的脑残粉！特里瞬间觉得自己的人生已经一片黑暗，就像他最担心的早晨睡醒发现被子不见了一样。

唉算了，明明是Steven和Frank之间的破事，他一个根正苗红的青训队长兼英超顶级中卫却在瞎操心，而且Steven来不来也还不一定呢。

实际上，后来穆里尼奥差一点就成功了。

 

***

阿隆索第二次跟着杰拉德去了上次的那家酒吧，这一回是他们先到的。

“照顾下他们的情绪，等会儿就别提比赛的事情了。”杰拉德低声提醒。

阿隆索点点头，他的心里一直很好奇为什么杰拉德和切尔西出身的特里关系这么好，对此他只能理解为英格兰国家队是个和睦友爱的大家庭，虽然后来现实还是颠覆了他的猜想。

等特里和兰帕德推门走进来，杰拉德已经喝了半瓶酒，而阿隆索面前的酒杯则几乎没怎么动过。

“抱歉来得有点迟。”

“那就多喝！”杰拉德直接把酒瓶推到特里面前。

兰帕德和阿隆索都只是向对方轻轻点头示意，没有开口。

“咦今天Joe怎么不来啦？”杰拉德晃着酒杯。

“唉，今天训练时有点拉伤，”特里叹叹气，“明明只是训练，结果太想表现自己……”

“Joe今天是和我一组的。”兰帕德突然插话。

“我也没说和我一组啊。”

阿隆索疑惑地望着两人，然后冲杰拉德施以眼色。杰拉德坐近一些，却用另两个人明显能听到的声音说：“别理那两个神经病，他们都觉得乔科尔喜欢自己。”

两人动作与表情极其一致地瞪向杰拉德，后者却不以为意地继续自己的话，“其实Joe才不喜欢他们，他喜欢的是我，不信将来你们看着吧。”

阿隆索无奈又尴尬地笑了，以他敏锐的观察力来看，无论是那天在酒吧还是在球场上的表现，乔科尔百分百是个直男。

 

“你们决赛的时候可一定要加油。”特里冷不丁冒出这么一句话。

本来杰拉德和阿隆索遵守约定没有提任何关于欧冠比赛的内容，没想到对方却先自己提及。

“那是当然，”杰拉德摸一摸自己的抬头纹，“我现在每次想起来就兴奋激动地睡不着觉。”

“跟特里一样没出息，”兰帕德摆出嫌弃脸，“他只要一想英超奖杯就坐不住。”

“没错，我现在还是坐不住！”话音还没落特里就站了起来，拽着兰帕德的肩膀不放一边跃跃欲试地吼着，“Frank我们去跳舞吧！”

“这可是你说的。”

酒吧的中间部分确实有一处专门跳舞的区域，此时那里已经聚集了几十个年轻男女，他们正在基本没什么旋律的暴躁音乐中摇摆狂舞，而特里和兰帕德迅速地加入疯狂的队伍中。

“别看Frank长得老实又正直，实际上可是名副其实的花花公子，”杰拉德瞥见阿隆索脸上吃惊的表情，开始了他最爱的答疑解惑环节，“至于John，虽然说不能算花花公子，怎么也得算个‘花花包工头’吧。”

阿隆索闻言咧开嘴笑了，虽然他平时的表情给人感觉平静又冷淡，但真心笑的时候却明明放肆而恣意。正因为见到过他这样的笑容，杰拉德才觉得这个远道而来的西班牙人身上可能有他想要的东西。

 

“Xabi。”

“嗯？”

“明天有加训吗？”

“没有，为什么这么问？”

“我的意思是，也一起去玩吧？”

杰拉德挑挑眉，他指的自然是狂舞的人群。阿隆索顺着他的示意看过去，虽然酒吧的光线很差，在浮动交错的人影空隙，他还是能分辨出刚才离去的两人。特里和兰帕德的肢体已经纠缠在一起，兰帕德此时正亲昵地舔着特里的耳朵，而特里也回应了一个短暂却深情的吻。

他突然觉得自己的脸有些发热。

而恰在此时杰拉德拽住了他的手想拉他一起过去，他惊得瞬间把手抽了回来。

“等一会儿我再过去吧……你可以先去跳……”

周围的环境如此嘈杂，他却仍能清楚听到自己胸口明晰的心跳，或许他也不知道为什么自己的反应会这般强烈，只能迅速坐回到座位上，没敢再抬头看杰拉德。

“那你在这儿干什么？”

“我喝酒啊，”他的语气有些生硬，同时迅速把自己的杯子灌满，“你看我都还没怎么喝……”

杰拉德虽然不解，但还是能领悟出对方的拒绝之意，于是失落地离开酒桌。他在吧台喝了一会儿闷酒，又站在骚动的人群外围观察了十几分钟，最终决定去黑暗的人群中寻找热舞二人组。

 

经历了多于五次差点被绊倒的险情，他终于发现了位于近乎舞台中心的特里。

“Frank呢？”

特里朝一个方向努努嘴，兰帕德此时正坐在最近的吧台座位那里，和两个举止轻浮的女孩聊得手舞足蹈十分亢奋。

“我上了趟洗手间的工夫。”特里的语气中掺杂了多种情绪，“看Frank的表情就能猜到，今天我们的酒钱不用付了。”

光线这么暗，你怎么看出他的表情的？

特里瞟了一眼杰拉德凝固又诧异的脸，“Frank曾经写了本书送我用以传授搭讪技巧，为了不祸害大众，我看完之后直接烧了。”

他说的话杰拉德一个字都没信，就冲他说他看了本书。

“你为什么不跟着过去？”

“我？”特里挺了挺胸脯，“我也去的话，咱们下次来的钱也有了。”

杰拉德真想捶死这对自恋的狗男男。

“你们俩周薪都有多少了……”

“喂Steven，打听这个可不太礼貌。”

唉算了，杰拉德不再纠缠这个问题，而是向兰帕德投去饱含敬意的目光，他必须得承认，单论把妹方面的能力，兰帕德甩他8条街都不止。

至于把汉子就不一样了。

……

……

他悲伤地想起来，好像刚刚才被人拒绝。

 

“对了，他人呢？”特里左右看看，奇怪地发问。

“他不来跳。”

“哥们儿，所以你就把他一个人扔那儿跑这边来捣乱了？”

“我不能理解他为什么不来，不过是一起玩玩开心而已。”

“也许相比之下他更喜欢喝喝咖啡泡泡茶，看看电影翻翻书，”特里拍拍他的肩膀，“醒醒吧Steven，你俩可能根本不是一路人。”

说的好像你俩是一路人似的。

好吧，可能有那么半只脚是一路的。

“不过这并不科学，”特里回想刚才的画面，“连我都能感觉到，他看你的眼神，怎么说呢……略深情……”

“看，我没骗你吧。”

杰拉德陷入深深的疑惑和苦恼中。

 

阿隆索此时真的坐在角落里一杯接一杯地喝酒。

现在他的脸摸起来还烧得烫手，也许是刚才的画面刺激，也许是Steven主动的邀请使然，他一边这样想着一边无意识不间断地续杯畅饮。

在酒精的促进下，他越发肯定自己对杰拉德的感觉，可能就像那两个切尔西人之间一样，是一种掺杂着欲望的爱恋之情。他本来以为他对Steven，会是自己对于队长的仰慕和敬重，亦或者再严重些的依赖和追随，但现在他终于明白不是这样的，而是另一种更原始更直接也更赤裸裸的情愫。朝夕相处的经历使他的队长不再只是一个红色模糊的符号，那个人早已渗透到他的生活甚至他的想象之中。

不管他愿不愿意承认，有些事已经和最开始不一样了。

就这么不知不觉两瓶酒逐渐见底，他的头疼得厉害，心也烧得难受。他隐约注意到自己喝的可能是桌子上度数最高的一种酒，于是低声咒骂一句，摇摇晃晃地站起来向外走去。

 

兰帕德从洗手间回来想再次融入人群，正巧撞上处于酒醉状态的阿隆索迎面走来，留意到对方的举止有些奇怪，他好心地上前询问试图帮忙。

但阿隆索突然抓住他的肩膀，捏得他生疼的同时一股酒味扑鼻而来，“Steven！”他听见这个醉鬼迷迷糊糊喊着熟悉的名字。

“我不是Steven！”

可对方还是“Steven、Steven、Steven”得叫个不停。

现在他意识到上次阿隆索并没有骗他，这家伙喝多了确实会发酒疯。

他可是费了半天劲才带着一个醉鬼穿越人群，最终成功把阿隆索交到利物浦队长手里。

“你的Steven在那儿。”

杰拉德和特里都惊讶地瞅着醉得有点癫狂的西班牙中场。

“嗨Steven！”他直接跑过去抱住了还出于当机状态的杰拉德，后者顿时吓得手足无措。

新的音乐响起，周围人又陷入新一轮的狂欢，阿隆索看看愣神的杰拉德、表情同步的特里和兰帕德，带着浓重的大舌音问道：“你们怎么不跳？”

不错，还记得说英语。

哪里不错了，他现在已经和群魔乱舞的场面融为一体了。

“这不是我认识的Xabi。”杰拉德依旧不敢相信。

特里的概括则更为精准，“绝对是货真价实的‘静若处子，动如疯兔’。”

 

***

阿隆索早上醒来时感觉自己的头疼得都要裂开了，等他睁开迷糊的双眼，叼着牙刷的杰拉德出现在眼前。

“醒了？感觉还好吧。”

“嗯，还好，我昨天肯定喝多了。”

他不好意思地低下头，瞟到床边横放着的自己的鞋，看样子他们昨天喝完酒没有回去，而是留在当地的宾馆里过夜。

“没出什么乱子你大可放心。”

“谢谢，太抱歉了……”

昨天酒醉的阿隆索真的让杰拉德大吃一惊，这之前他可从没在自己面前喝醉过。而这之后的欧冠冠军庆祝游行途中，红军14号站在车头举着大耳朵杯对着人群狂甩一通，那时他的队长只是随时提防着奖杯和人哪个被甩出去，脸上却不再有吃惊的表情。

杰拉德应该感到幸运，他没直接看到发酒疯的阿隆索更夸张出奇的其他时间。比如皇社时他坐在球队庆祝的阳台边上，差一点就跳进广场上聚集的球迷人海之中，还比如在马德里他得意忘形跑着，结果醉滑出好几米直接从人家胯下穿过，至于西班牙国家队的庆祝活动中堪比羞耻play的醉态百出自然不用再提……总之，酒后跳舞和说胡话真的应该让人欣慰才对。

但是杰拉德坚信他说的不是胡话。

这时有人敲了两下门，特里拎着背包直接走进来。

“Steven，我们先回去了。”

“好，我们也马上就走。”

特里忍着笑问还坐在床上头发乱糟糟的阿隆索：“你现在是否清醒？”

“谢谢关心，我已经没事了，”他眯着眼睛摇摇头，“就是头还有点疼。”

“只有头在疼？”

杰拉德抬手在一脸坏笑的特里后背上重重拍了一下。

 

等对方离开后，杰拉德叹着气坐到床边。

“起来吧，收拾收拾咱们也出发。”

“今天有训练吗？”

“没有，就你这状态还训练？”

“也是……不过，我们将要面临的比赛实在太重要了。”

“嗯，或许将会是我们一起拿的第一个冠军。”

你还真是乐观。

为什么不呢？

杰拉德最珍视的一年，最怀念的一场比赛，最深刻的一段回忆，最留恋的一个瞬间，全都在那个夜晚，那座球场，那首动人的歌和那捧红色的梦里。

幸运的是，那年的他们，经历了所有，收获了一切。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 第5章可以说是彻底被打脸的典范，当时完全料不到杰拉德居然真的能转会，因此本文坑得理直气壮大义凛然  
> * 至于第6章，为什么现在再看我已经不懂自己想表达的意思了……

 

【Chapter 4. 狂欢】

 

***

4月30日，在客场击败博尔顿后，切尔西提前三轮获得冠军，也是俱乐部历史上的首个英超联赛冠军。

5月22日，高举冠军奖杯的切尔西俱乐部游行车队，被夹道庆贺的球迷们簇拥在人海中央，所有人都在疯狂地欢庆肆意地呐喊。

 

特里出门前照镜子时差点被自己帅晕过去，如果不是兰帕德在身后接住他的话。

“Frank你知道吗？我感觉自己像是年轻了十岁！”

“我的队长，现在你也才24岁。”

兰帕德给自己倒了杯水，眼看着对方又跑去衣帽间换了件衣服，不耐烦地瞅了几眼时间，“快一点，不然我就先出发了！”

“马！上！就！好！”

最后特里选择了一件白色的衬衫，哼着切尔西队歌欢天喜地抢先一步打开了街门。

兰帕德走上前帮对方整了整衣领，“看起来不错，”他上下打量一番，露出满意的微笑，“只是待一会儿你恐怕要后悔。”

他说的不无道理，晚上回来之后特里发现自己的白衬衫已经被不知道什么奇怪颜色的酒污染得乱七八糟，他干脆直接扔掉了这可怜的衣服。

但他可不后悔。

 

全队都已经集合到齐，在所有眼睛的注视之下，队长和副队长姗姗来迟，笑得如沐春风仿佛蜜月度假。

德罗巴吹了声口哨，切赫微微颔首抿嘴，乔科尔歪着头一脸讳莫如深。

而特里则牵着兰帕德的手带头第一个登上游行的花车，同时不忘挥手示意，他的表情分明就是“谢谢大家我们在一起了”的真实写照。

 

参加游行的球迷队伍把大街围得水泄不通，行进的速度让人心急。

特里抱着巴克莱杯不愿撒手，时不时把奖杯举到面前狂亲几口，直到看见兰帕德向他走近，特里捉住他的手，主动将他的珍宝塞进对方的怀里。

兰帕德端详着已经被折腾许久的奖杯，故意当着特里的面用袖口擦了擦，然后才心满意足地亲吻了巴克莱杯。

“Frank……”

“怎么了？”坏笑着反问。

“一直待在切尔西吧，越长越好，和我一起。”

他没想到特里居然对他说出了这么一句话，整个人都愣住了。

“你还没喝酒就说什么醉话！你什么时候有了我会离开的错觉？”

兰帕德生气的表现毫无说服力，“况且……除了切尔西我还能去哪里？John，我已经对这里有了感情，而且是甚于对西汉姆联的感情，离开切尔西对我来说太难了。”

离开你更是。

特里得到了满意的答案，笑得像个受到表扬的孩子。

果然年轻了十岁，兰帕德也不好意思地笑起来。

蓝军队长的指尖轻轻敲了敲杯身，“我们一定还会得到很多冠军，联赛，足总杯，也包括欧冠，等等等等。到时候上台去领奖，我们俩就一起把奖杯举起来，哦这画面光是想想我就开心死了。”

“你有妄想症么……”兰帕德也伸手摸了摸奖杯身上不知何时留下的刮痕，“虽然确实是再美好不过的事情，我的队长。”

 

毫无疑问，游行是相当耗时耗力的麻烦事，一小时后球员们都不再有刚开始的劲头，而沿路两侧的球迷则热情不减。

这时候特里做了一件得意忘形的事。

他在车头呼唤兰帕德过去，等对方低头询问缘由时，他却把手伸到对方脑后，完成了一个货真价实的接吻。在那个瞬间，队友的笑声和人群中的欢呼口哨声全都消失不见，他们的世界里只有彼此带来的轻柔触感，如梦似幻。

众目睽睽之下，这一吻来的太过突然，兰帕德难免有些蒙头转向，等他回味过来马上就神情尴尬地离开了。

十分钟后，特里抱着联赛奖杯讨好般地坐到兰帕德身边，兰帕德抬起头看向他。

“Frank，抱歉，刚才是我太冲动了……”

对方眼里责备的寓意未减分毫

“我不应该在公众面前那样的。”

兰帕德还是那样看着他。

“我不会再这么做了。”

特里觉出自己的嗓音正微微发颤。

而对方却凑过来勾住了他的脖子，“不，干得漂亮，亲爱的。”然后热情地亲了亲他的脸。

他说什么来着，他简直爱死他的男朋友了！

此时特里坐在游行的花车车尾，欣赏着喧闹无边的蓝色海洋，一手抱着奖杯一手搂着兰帕德，不禁在心里呐喊：

这世上有人敢说他比我更人生赢家的吗？

 

当然有，比如3天后的杰拉德。

虽然并没有任何可比性，特里还是感觉自己的风头全被另一个人抢走了，无论是他的冠军还是他的吻。

 

***

安慰过他的乌克兰传奇偶像之后，杰拉德终于敞开怀抱迎接这个让他终生难忘的夜晚。比赛的每一个进球都像影片一样在脑海中不停闪现回放，所有激动人心的瞬间都随着兴奋的肾上腺素在模糊和清晰之间随意切换。

“入场时我差一点儿就伸手摸那东西了。”阿隆索指着仍放在奖台中心的欧冠奖杯，冲他身后还在手舞足蹈的杰拉德翘起嘴角，此时他们正在列队等待颁发奖牌。

“哦老天，幸亏你没碰！”杰拉德有惊无险地长吁一口气，“不过，反正它现在已经是我们的了，今天晚上我一定要和它亲热个够！”

“你要把奖杯带回房间？”

“当然。”杰拉德想了想补充道，“我可是队长。”

阿隆索略带无奈地摇着头，身后的人却熟练地搭上他的肩膀，“实在想摸的话，如果是你，我可以通融一下。”

“我一点都感觉不到高兴好么我的队长……”

他莫名觉得还是喝醉的Xabi更可爱一些。

 

等他们抱着大耳朵杯回到房间时已经是深夜，却完全没有困意来打扰。

杰拉德把奖杯放在自己的床上，回头看向正在换鞋的阿隆索，心里的小鼓敲得当当响却不知该如何开口。

“Xabi……”

“怎么？”

对方走到床边坐下，抬起头看着他。

“关于那个吻……”

“哪个？”笑得一脸深意。

喂你的记性再非常人也不可能不记得吧！

慢着，杰拉德突然想起来，今天他一共亲过阿隆索三次。罚进扳平的点球后巴罗什把对方拽翻在地，而他冲过去亲了他的侧脸；比赛结束对方跳到他身上，他也开心地亲了他的脖子；以及，他本意指的那个……

“那只是个庆祝的吻而已不是吗？”没想到阿隆索的声音却先于他发出。

不是的，他们应该都知道不是这样的。

其实杰拉德不知道的是，就在他索吻的那一刻，阿隆索终于决定诚实地面对他以及自己的内心。

“咳咳，”杰拉德尴尬地干咳两声，想说的话却在出口的瞬间改变了内容，“Xabi，你还记得那天喝醉之后对我说过的话吗？”

坐在对面的室友摇摇头，这一回的表情是真的无辜。

那天在去宾馆的出租车上，你扒着我的肩头说了很多话，有一些我听清了，有一些我没有，还有一些我听不懂的西班牙语。当然那些不重要，重要的是我听清的那部分，每一句都很重要。

你说你喜欢利物浦，你喜欢这座城市和这支球队，你喜欢这里的队友和球迷，你喜欢安菲尔德草皮的味道和香克利大门顶上的标语。

你还说，你喜欢我。

 

杰拉德迅速在肚子里打好草稿正准备和盘托出，阿隆索的手机不解风情地响起来。“抱歉……”对方举着手机钻进洗手间关上了门。

该死，回去就砸了他的手机。

巧合的是，这时杰拉德的手机也接到来电，他不爽地掏出看了一眼，屏幕上的来电人写着迈克尔欧文。

“嗨，Michael。”

“恭喜你，Steven。”

“啊谢谢……”

“真是一场精彩的比赛，你的表现也是，你现在真的成为一个出色的队长了。”

他依然为欧文没能和他们一起夺得欧冠冠军感到遗憾，不过此时对方的祝贺他除了坦然接受也不会再作它想。简单寒暄几句之后，他们又像往常一样聊起这赛季身边发生的大大小小种种趣闻。

“Steven，凭我对你的了解，你现在说话的语气简直就像是……”电话那边的欧文停顿了一下，“你最近正处于恋爱状态。”

“哦是吗。”有这么明显？

杰拉德笑的时候有一点脸红，随即在心里暗暗下好了一个决定。

 

挂掉欧文的电话仅十秒钟后，阿隆索也结束通话从洗手间走了出来。

“谁这么晚还给你打电话？”

“是和我一起玩大的好朋友，之前打过来的我都没接到。”阿隆索随手把手机扔到床上，“他说他下赛季要留在利物浦了。”

“等一下！我怎么不知道有这号人？”杰拉德不相信安菲尔德会有他不知道的事。

“哦不对，他在利物浦市，但在埃弗顿踢球。今年1月份的时候他被租借到埃弗顿，现在他想干脆转会过来。”阿隆索得意的表情就像刚成功完成了一项高难度的推销任务，“全都是因为受到我的蛊惑他才来的！我就说嘛听我的肯定没错。”

杰拉德却不解地皱起眉头，“也就是说你怂恿你的好朋友来到利物浦这个地方，结果却加盟了我们的同城死敌埃弗顿！你的脑子没出问题吧？”

“有什么问题？只是因为我觉得利物浦这个地方特别好，非常适合居住。”阿隆索用十分认真的语气回答。

杰拉德却突然捂着肚子笑起来。

“拜托，是谁每天跟我抱怨不下五次——利物浦的天气好糟糕呀连太阳都见不到整个人都要发霉了，利物浦的食物根本咽不下去英格兰人的舌头到底有没有长味蕾啊，利物浦的口音简直让人崩溃卡拉就是上天派来折磨你耳朵还要收钱的恶魔，利物浦怎么没有漂亮的海滩呢那个什么默西河完全没看头嘛……”

他居然一时兴起模仿了对方特殊的说话腔调，眼前人的脸因此青一阵白一阵。

“可我喜欢利物浦的人！”

阿隆索终于忍不住大声反驳打断了他，接着立刻意识到自己的语气实在过于强烈，他后退两步同时放低声音。

“我的意思是……这里的球迷都特别棒，特别热情，球场的氛围也是……能在安菲尔德踢球并得到欢呼，对我来说是一件非常幸运的事……”

毫无征兆的真情实感，搞得他自己都不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

 

他在兴奋或者害羞的时候就会吐舌头，这一点杰拉德早就发现了。刚才，也就是那个吻结束之后，正是他那调皮的舌头在杰拉德的耳朵上暧昧而亲昵地蹭了一下，现在回想起来，自己的耳朵还会红得发热。

杰拉德站起来向对方走近过去。

“Xabi，”他敢肯定他这辈子还没用过这么温柔的语气跟人说话，“利物浦的人也喜欢你。”

“谢谢，这是我的荣幸。”阿隆索也抬起眼看向他，扯出一个写满欣慰的笑容。

他真的很喜欢两个人几乎一模一样的身高，这样他们可以不用抬头或低头就能直视对方的眼睛，而此时他在那双褐色的眼睛里捕捉到了更深层的期待。

“我就是利物浦人。”

“我感觉自己也快是了。”

他的语气变得有点急躁，“我不是这个意思……”

“啊？”阿隆索在脑子里反复念了几遍刚才他说的话，接着皱着眉头试探性地问道，“刚才算是……告白吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我不是很确定。”阿隆索偏过头，朝两人的侧方向撤远了一步，但他的抿嘴偷笑已经坦承了一切。

“好吧。”杰拉德深吸了口气，仿佛接下来不这样说他就会后悔一辈子。

 

“我，Steven Gerrard，喜欢你，Xabi Alonso。”

这样可以了吗？

对方没有接话，而是直接用一个热烈又温柔的拥抱回答了他。

杰拉德越过阿隆索的肩头看到了独自横卧在床上的欧冠奖杯，似乎在向他控诉自己被遗落的不甘处境。

抱歉啊，我找到了个比你更好的。

 

 

【Chapter 5. 两回事】

 

***

阿隆索沿着球员通道走向列队的队友时被特里在半路拦住。

“Xabi，你能告诉我为什么Steven最后改变主意吗？”

他停下脚步，一脸困惑地盯着对方，“你说的是？”

“他不是本来要转会到切尔西么，怎么突然就变了？关于原因，我已经从他本人和Carra那里听过太多版本了！”特里仿佛有着满腔的怨念，自顾自地继续发牢骚一般说下去。

“从各种怪事频发午夜时分收到连环恐吓信，到穿着利物浦球衣哭着抱大腿要签名结果蹭了他一裤子冰淇淋和鼻涕的小女孩，再到莫名其妙收到不知来历的巨额转款，或者贝尼特斯面目狰狞地往他嘴里狂塞炸薯条以死相逼，要么就一个人在默西河边思考人生居然就想通了还顺手搭救了打算跳河轻生的失恋少女，后来甚至还听到了类似于外星人绑架的离奇事件！每一个版本都描述得如此生动让人没法相信，所以我只能来问问你，真相到底是什么？”

这都什么乱七八糟的，而且你为什么都记得？

阿隆索抿了抿嘴唇，眼角流露出一如既往的温柔神情。

“真相就是有一天我一棍子把他敲晕了。”

“然后？”

“然后就搞定了啊。”

特里从牙缝里艰难地挤出一句话，“这是我听过的最没诚意的版本。”

居然连个地点都懒得编。

 

“过程不重要，重要的是结果，Steven选择留在利物浦而不是去切尔西。”他只能如此安慰对方，对于无法满足的好奇心，很可惜他爱莫能助。

此时兰帕德低着头从他们身边经过，“结果不结果的，要很多很多年之后才知道。”他走路时一直在不耐烦地抖脚，显然新换的球鞋让他感觉非常不舒服。

特里收起好奇心，转换成一种看热闹不嫌事大的语气，虽然两者其实压根听不出来区别，“所以说他前脚刚告白，后脚就想转会？”他的话成功把阿隆索随着兰帕德飘走的注意力拽了回来。

“这种人赶紧甩了吧，我给你介绍个更好的。”

阿隆索无奈又好笑地摆摆手，“这完全是两回事。”

“明明是一回事。”

留意到上场时间的临近，他们迈开步子，阿隆索突然出声调侃了一句，“不如把你们老板介绍给我吧。”

“老板就算了，我们教练倒是不错。”

“那我岂不是要被你们切尔西的男女老少活活给拆了？”

怎么还越说越离谱。

“唉我真希望你说的那个人是我。”

阿隆索叹叹气，承认最后还是败下阵来。

 

兰帕德从红蓝两支纵队的中间穿过，一直走到队伍的最前面，他给特里留下半个身位的空间，一斜眼看到杰拉德正在扒拉手臂上的队长袖标。

“哟Steven，还是舍不得吧？”

杰拉德知道他的意思，无非是说自己不愿放弃队长身份，如果他加盟切尔西，顺位基本上不可能超过特里和兰帕德，所以说是没什么机会戴袖标了。

这话说的，好像他多稀罕别的球队的袖标似的。

“我舍不得的东西可不止这个。”

兰帕德移开目光，“那你还想转会。”

“这完全是两回事。”

“也是。”仿佛自嘲的微笑。

“全英超可能只有特里那个傻瓜才会觉得是一回事。”

“不，”兰帕德收敛笑容，恢复欺骗性的惯用高冷姿态，“一旦需要区分的时候他会比任何人都拎得清。”

 

“Frank，我真羡慕你。”

片刻的沉默过后，杰拉德压低的声音悄悄飘进他的耳朵。

羡慕我什么？羡慕我被母队扫地出门吗？

但其实兰帕德马上就明白了他的话中所指。

“Steven，我知道你的压力很大，年纪轻轻就当上了球队的队长。尤其是经历了欧冠决赛那样神奇的一场比赛，发觉自己可能已经无法带领球队更进一步，不过你也不能通过转会解决问题啊，况且你不应该是会逃避的人。”

对方只是紧紧盯着地面，从这个角度他的抬头纹看上去更明显了。

“我和John确实可以帮彼此分担压力，而你也并非孤单一人。值得奋斗的事还多着呢，别忘了你还很年轻。”

“Frank你究竟在说些什么？”

杰拉德抬起头疑惑地看向他，“我的意思是你居然已经拿到了阿迪的最新款球鞋，”他的眼神又飘回地面，“真好看。”

 

兰帕德的不爽情绪刚被点燃的刹那，特里及时出现在他们之间，他和杰拉德握了握手，然后搂了搂兰帕德的肩膀。

切尔西副队长顺势拽过对方在他的脸上印下一吻，特里也自然地回复了一吻，兰帕德用眼角的余光看到了正冲他撇嘴的杰拉德，心情顿时舒畅了许多。

真无聊……

但杰拉德还是下意识地回头在队伍中寻找阿隆索的身影，紧接着看到他的红衣14号正和里瑟与路易斯加西亚聊得欢乐无比。

这家伙，到底有没有一点眼力见儿啊。

 

***

正是休息时间，阿隆索坐在塞贝纳街训练场的草皮上一边晒太阳一边捏着水瓶玩。慕尼黑的天气一向很好，这方面很像马德里，充足的阳光照得人无论身体还是精神都自然舒展开来。

昨天他刚接受了从利物浦大老远跑来的Claire的采访，在采访中，他和往常一样表达了对球队的祝福和对球迷的感谢，当然还有对昔日队长的赞赏。以及和往常一样，他回避了对比两个老东家的问题，并且提醒对方不能忘下他的母队皇家社会，他永远都在尽量保持各方角色的平衡。

靠，活得真他妈累。

要是像此时眼前的几个人或者远方的包子脸队长一样，只在一个队里待过，直接回答最爱那个队就好了，而自己就得如此辛苦。

他追随父兄的脚步加盟了家乡的球队，在默西塞德谈了一场坑爹的恋爱，然后在马德里达到事业的巅峰，至于拜仁么，也许真如好多人说的是他的养老院，尤其是在你的主教练总担心你寿命还剩不足一个月的情况下。

这并没有任何优劣之分，哪怕同一个人在不同时期，做出的选择也可能会不同。

接着他发现自己确实没救了，连在脑内想想都要顾忌东家们的平等问题，果然习惯已经成为自然。

 

贝尔纳特在他旁边坐下来，咬开瓶盖时依然全程在发呆，也难怪哈维马丁内斯伙同托马斯穆勒总笑话他的眼神就像无辜的小狗。对此阿隆索其实持保留意见，因为单就他家的狗来说，从来都是一副生无可恋的表情。

对方发现了他的注视，不禁又展示出一贯的憨憨笑容。

贝尔纳特和他一样是这赛季新转会来的，这个西班牙年轻人在德国人生地不熟语言不通，所以总是黏在他身边。不知道为什么，他呆萌的脸总让阿隆索想起远在伊比利亚半岛的伊利亚拉门迪，那个和自己一样从皇家社会走出的孩子。

他在皇马时和那孩子交流过很多，他也愿意把自己的经验全都传授给对方，有一次阿韦罗亚给他看网上的他带伊拉拉去篮球比赛助兴的照片，当时他一瞬间就意识到自己可能真的有些老了。离开皇马的发布会上，他曾表达过希望他转会后伊拉拉能够获得更多机会，但听说他最近并不顺利。

真不让人省心。

他及时收回了刚才那句话，因为那听上去简直就像是他养别人的儿子还养出经验和乐趣来了。

 

儿子，他为什么会突然想到这个词？

而这个词会让他不可避免地想到周末时杰拉德给他打的那个电话。

“他们都说莫雷诺长得既像我又像你，简直就像咱俩的儿子一样哈哈哈——”电话那头的杰拉德笑得别提有多开心，而电话这头的阿隆索却笑不出来。

他莫名觉得很羞耻，虽然他们之间更羞耻的话都说过很多回，但，他就是觉得很羞耻，可能关键点在于“他们都说”。

莫雷诺……他在脑海里努力搜索对这个小孩的印象，好像他只与对方在国家队见过一面，等名字和相貌对应上之后，他吐吐舌头，究竟哪里像了。

他偏过头，望了一眼贝尔纳特，真是的，还不如这个像呢。

今天他第二次不得不及时收回自己心里冒出的想法。

这算什么，他和杰拉德又不是世间万物。

 

***

切尔西客场挑战水晶宫，特里迎来自己作为蓝军队长的第500场比赛，而同一天在蓝月亮的伊蒂哈德球场，受伤的兰帕德被担架抬出场外。

接受完治疗、答谢过佩莱格里尼的关怀并处理好一切之后，兰帕德回到了自己在曼彻斯特的新家。

不管他愿不愿意，他要休息几周了。

 

他一个人坐在客厅的沙发上，眼神从几只摆放混乱的行李箱上一一扫过。虽说搬来已有一段时间，但他一直没有抽出时间或者抽出心思好好收拾整理房间，现在这里仍旧不像一处住所。

也许受伤休息期间可以做做这些。

他摸到口袋里的手机，之前太过忙乱忘了开机，想必会有人来关心过他的吧，他这么想着按下了开机键。

穆里尼奥的短信，切尔西老朋友们的短信，表哥杰米的短信，甚至杰拉德还给他发了条短信，但他们全都淹没在特里狂轰滥炸的刷屏之中。

要不要这么拼。

他从他的那些询问伤势的信息一路刷到最开始，看到特里给他发了张自己的照片，配词是“Frank快看我的新发型好看不？”

简直一言难尽。

 

就在这时突然响起敲门声，能听出来门外的人心情很急切。

兰帕德懒得动，调高声音大吼了一句，“别敲了！你不是有钥匙吗！”

那人果然停止敲门，几秒钟之后，钥匙孔转动起来，特里顶着让兰帕德一言难尽的发型出现在他面前。

“Frank！你的伤严重吗？”

他的表情写满焦急。

兰帕德安慰性质地摇摇头，对方终于松了一口气。

“你和我都受过那么多次伤了，这又没什么大不了。”

“可是这次你是在我看不到的地方受的伤。”

他承认这话让他有点小感动，但还是不动声色地示意特里坐下。

 

“你来的正好，”兰帕德指指他们眼前的箱子，“帮我一起收拾收拾吧。”

特里擦擦头上的汗，不满地抱怨：“收拾它们干嘛，你又不会在这里长住……”

兰帕德已经眯起的眼睛使他的话被迫中断。

“Frank，我的意思是……我真的不喜欢看你穿曼城球衣的样子，虽然你上场的比赛录像我还是都会看……”特里的目光移到墙上又移回对方的脸上，“不，我错了，曼彻斯特比纽约近那么多，我还有什么不满足。”

他痛苦地使劲摇了摇头。

“天知道我多么怀念曾经只要一伸手就能抱到你的美好时光。”

兰帕德伸出手轻抚他的侧脸，“物理距离都是次要的，如果我们能住进彼此的心里。”

房间里一下子静得出奇。

“……”

“……”

“80分。”

“60分。”

“为什么只有60分！”特里吃惊地坐直身体。

“三周前你给我打电话时说过一句类似的。”

你的男朋友记忆力太强对你而言不一定是件好事。

“对了Frank，看我的新发型！”他试图转移话题，“这个风格怎么样？”

兰帕德皱着眉装作仔细研究一番，“恭喜你，看着就像年轻了二十岁。”

 

特里从洗手间出来时，看到兰帕德把两个空杯放在餐桌上，打开了一瓶香槟开始倒酒。

“这是干什么？”

“为你庆祝500场啊。”

两人举起杯子轻轻碰了一下，他们已经很久没有享受这样的二人时光了。

“球队最近表现很不错。”

他当然知道兰帕德指的是切尔西而不是曼城。

“嗯，一切都很顺利。”

不知为何两人都沉默了，直到兰帕德略带犹豫的声音响起。

“你也悠着点……别太拼，毕竟……你已经不是当年的——”

“我知道的Frank，但我不能，因为我还是切尔西的队长。”特里抬起头，他的表情和近乎十年前在游行花车上时的那次是如此相似，相似到兰帕德误以为这十年的光阴仿佛并不存在。

“一直待在切尔西吧，越长越好，和我一起。”当时的他说。

“我会留在切尔西，留尽可能长的时间，哪怕只有我自己。”现在的他说。

那也是我希望看到的。

兰帕德在心里补上一句。

 

***

杰拉德结束和卡拉的通话之后，一个人坐在安菲尔德的看台上静静发呆。

他听到了手机的短信提示音，他知道，这是正在前往客场比赛大巴座位上的阿隆索给他发来的。

“我希望你能理智地看待续约的事情。”

理智，说这句话的那个家伙才是真正能把这两个字完美诠释的典范。

又来了一条。

“我说的理智也包括明确自己的主观意愿。”

他就不能把话说得更有人情味一些吗。

第三条。

“其实我真正想说的是，为什么这么多年过去，利物浦的高层还是如此傻逼？”

杰拉德终于心领神会地大笑出声。

 

很多年以前他们就曾约定过，他们可以向彼此提出建议，但不会因为个人原因干涉对方的职业规划选择。

他们也一直都是这么做的。

杰拉德耐心又认真地回复了对方的短信，他感觉自己在写一篇小作文。

“Xabi，我做过很多让自己后悔的事情，比如球场上那几次致命又可笑的失误，还比如昨晚喝了用烂橙子榨成的果汁结果坏了肚子，当然其中我最后悔的一件事是当年没能留住你。但是，唯独没让我后悔过的是，我选择一直留在利物浦。我可能有无数条路可以离开安菲尔德，却没有一个离开的理由。我想留在利物浦，我得留在利物浦，这是两回事，也是一回事。”

发完短信，他对着灰色的天空伸了一个懒腰，也许续约的过程会很纠结，但结局往往格外简单，能像特里那样也没什么不好。

阿隆索的回信内容几乎和他预料的分毫不差。

“那就不要让后悔的事再多一件。”

紧接着又是一条。

“不过你千万得给自己留着脑子，别傻乎乎地给啥都签。”

正当杰拉德考虑怎么回击他这条短信的时候，第三条出现了，他就不能一次多打几个字吗？

“还有，别借机混淆事实，当年你可没留我。”

 

 

【Chapter 6. Let’s party!】

 

***

收到特里的邀请电话时，杰拉德还沉浸在欧冠被本菲卡淘汰的郁闷之中。

“别搞得像天塌了似的，我们不是也被淘汰了吗？”

特里把利物浦和切尔西比喻成一对患难兄弟。今年他们没有在欧冠淘汰赛相遇，因为他们直接被分进了同一个小组，踢了两场互交了两份白卷携手出线后，这两支上一年的冠军和四强队伍，居然双双跪在十六强。

“我没有一个排在联赛积分榜榜首的患难兄弟。”杰拉德斩钉截铁地说。

“喂喂我多么热情地邀请你来我新买的度假别墅，你居然这个态度。”

特里可怜的语气让杰拉德都不好意思随便挂他电话了。

“我想问的是为什么你非要提前一个月给Frank过什么生日。”

而且明明我的生日还更近些。

“因为Frank生日的时候我们得在德国踢世界杯。”

你的逻辑还好吗？

“所以就在德国庆祝一下得了呗。”

“那样里奥费迪南德不就也在场了吗！”

“……”

杰拉德气愤地想挂电话前，特里只能大声喊道：“好吧我承认！我只是想炫耀一下我买的新别墅而已。”

见杰拉德不再急着挂机，特里马上跟进自己的说辞，“你看，国家队集合之前的那段时间你也很无聊吧。”

“我还想和Xabi一起出去度假呢。”

“哦对，你也可以带他来。”

“这种无厘头的聚会真的会有人愿意去吗？”

“你可是第一个想拒绝我的人！”

他们是有多闲。

“其实只是一个普通的朋友聚会，而且我的房子就在葡萄牙，到时候我们不是正好要在那边集训吗？”

既然这样，就当作世界杯之前的一次放松机会好像也不错。

 

***

虽然万分不情愿，特里还是不得不在他犹豫是否该享有午觉的时候出门迎接最先到达聚会地点的杰拉德和阿隆索。

“Steven你在想什么？你们早到了整整一天！你记错日期了吧？”

一见面他就不爽地吼向对方。

“咦是吗？”杰拉德疑惑地挠挠脑袋，将行李箱拖进大门。

“抱歉打扰了。”阿隆索微笑地跟他打了个招呼。

特里注意到他们身边的行李，“慢着，你们是打算在我这里长住还是怎么？”

“才不是，我们本来想今天跟你这儿参加完聚会，就干脆直接在葡萄牙找个地方度假歇几天。”

“很遗憾，聚会是明天，”特里把他们领进客厅，“实在不行，你们在我这里住一晚上也不是不可以……”

“Frank呢？”

“他家里有些事情，傍晚时候会来，其实我也是昨天才来的。”

 

特里的别墅离海边不远，打开窗子就能感受到带着咸味的海风扑面而来。

“喏Xabi，这不就是你喜欢的海滩？”杰拉德双手搓着窗帘，把对方叫到身边。

“很漂亮，”阿隆索满意地点点头，“眼光不错。”他瞟了一眼杰拉德栗色的头发，“现在需要考虑的是，我们下午干什么？”

“还是问问主人附近有什么好玩的吧。”

他们离开特里给准备的房间，一边好奇地四处张望一边走下楼梯，恰好看到对方抱着几本书和一叠唱片从他们眼前走过。

两人跟着特里走进一楼的书房，映入眼帘的是一整面墙那么大的书柜，上面摆放着各色各样各种语言的藏书。

“Wow，真是太酷了！”阿隆索向主人投去赞赏的目光，换来了对方得意洋洋的笑容之后，他凑近过去打算一探究竟。

“John，我刚刚才想起来原来你还识字。”

“英语考了C的人有什么资格嘲笑我，”特里不假思索地反驳回去，“其实这些都是Frank的。”

“我就知道。”杰拉德丝毫不感到吃惊，“话说，附近有哪里可以玩吗？”

特里想了两秒钟，“这样吧，我们下午去打高尔夫怎么样？”

“好主意！”

 

***

阿隆索在高尔夫方面的天赋是灾难级别的。

“你真的不考虑教教他吗？”连特里都看不下去了。

“我当然教过，但是无论教多少次都收效甚微。”杰拉德无奈地摊开手，站起来走向正打算挥杆的西班牙人。

“Xabi，你的动作还是不对。”

他的手轻轻覆上阿隆索的手，把此时正紧紧握着球杆的手指拨到正确的位置，感觉到对方身体的轻颤，“不要笑。”结果自己也跟着笑了出来。

但他不打算停下来。

杰拉德的左手也从另一边摸到阿隆索的手背，他把两只手握在一起，这样做的结果就是对方整个人都被他圈在怀里，他用自己的下巴轻轻蹭着前方的肩膀，而那些细软的发丝也轻轻蹭着他的鼻子。

“要这样挥动才可以。”他说话的时候看的却是怀里人的脸。

阿隆索也回过头看向他，两个人炽热的目光相遇到一起，进入难解难分的胶着状态。

 

你这样教能教得会才见鬼了！！！

你们的球早就已经被球杆碰掉跑老远了你们看不见啊！！！

 

特里觉得自己的眼睛都要瞎了。

莫非杰拉德是打算把这几年被他闪瞎的钛合金狗眼如数奉还吗？

好在他一向是个会阅读气氛的人，所以站起身打算去找找刚才打丢的球，更是为了逃离现在的尴尬处境。他看要不是自己在旁边，那两个人搞不好分分钟就要上演滚草皮的戏码了。

但他在3分钟后就因为错拿走杰拉德的球杆不得不折回来，远远看到头发乱糟糟的阿隆索坐在地上穿鞋，杰拉德的手搭在他的肩上。

 

不是吧你们玩真的吗！！！

这事后的即视感太强烈而且问题的关键是你们也太快了吧！！！

杰拉德你到底行不行啊！！！

 

就在特里为自己又找到可以嘲笑杰拉德的新理由而高兴的时候，对方看见了他并招了招手。

“Xabi想先回去了。”

阿隆索点点头。

两个人的神态表情倒是都相当正常。

目送阿隆索离开后，特里忍不住问：“再等一两个小时跟我们一起回去不行吗？”

“虽然我也不是很清楚，”杰拉德动作利落地挥动球杆，“可能他惦记着什么事儿吧，而且……”他觉得有些好笑，“总打不好高尔夫这件事太打击Xabi的自尊心了。”

特里只是在一边喃喃自语，“反正我是不会再和你们俩来打球了。”

“动作快点，别忘了你还落后着。”

 

晚饭时间前，杰拉德和特里回到别墅，整栋房子安静得连掉根针都听得见，不理会特里困惑的眼神，杰拉德直接奔着下午他们参观过的书房而去。

果然在那里他们发现了阿隆索，还有不知什么时候回来的兰帕德。

两个人背对着他们，静坐在沙发的两端，手里都捧着一本书，没有谁说话，只能听到翻页的声音。

特里及时制止了杰拉德差一点说出口的话，示意对方和他一起悄无声息地退出房间。

在他们马上就要出门的那一刻，兰帕德平静的声音却突然响起来，“既然在葡萄牙，今天晚上吃鳕鱼饭吧。”

门口的两人愣住了，杰拉德看向特里，后者只是无奈地耸耸肩，他又看向沙发，阿隆索回过头给了他一个善意的微笑，“在冰箱的第二层有新买的腌鳕鱼，他带过来的。”

“你什么时候放进去的？”兰帕德皱了一下眉头。

“你在楼上放东西的时候？大概。”

杰拉德打开冰箱，不满地向主人抱怨着，“你既然要办聚会，怎么也得请个厨师什么的。”

“他们明天才来……”特里擦了擦厨具，“你应该会做吧。”

“我以为你会的。”

 

***

杰拉德洗完澡回到他们的卧室，坐在床头已经盖上被子的阿隆索看到他进来，合上手里的书放到一旁。

床头的灯光轻柔又暧昧，照得杰拉德有些心醉，他伸手摸了摸对方半干的头发，低头在他的颈间留下一连串细碎的吻，同时手已经熟练摸到腰间。

“我们住在别人的房子里，弄脏人家的床单不太好吧。”阿隆索低声说。

“哪管那么多。”杰拉德爬上床，掀开被子也挤进去。

马上他就发现不对了。

他又掀开被子，看到的果然是阿隆索赤裸的腿，“弄脏人家的床单不太好？”他重复刚才对方说过的话。

“不是你说的，哪管那么多。”

阿隆索露出他再熟悉不过的狡黠笑容。

 

他们开始亲吻彼此，十指交缠，直至浑身燥热，被子从身上滑落。

“亲爱的，你要磨蹭到什么时候。”

今天杰拉德的准备和扩张过程格外有耐心，这对阿隆索无疑是一种折磨。

听到催促的杰拉德探身过来，安抚着摸了摸他的脸，解释的语气中居然有一丝委屈，“这样对咱们俩都好，上次你都夹疼我了。”

他究竟是如何做到一边说着露骨的情话，脸上还能挂着如此纯良的表情的？

阿隆索咬了咬自己的下嘴唇，用手勾过对方的脖子将其拉近到眼前，“Steven我没告诉过你吗？”他伸出舌头轻舔了一下杰拉德的鼻尖，“我毕生的愿望就是把你的那玩意儿夹断。”

“我天这种话你都能说的出口！”杰拉德惊得瞬间坐直身体，涨红的包子脸一秒切换回平时的萌系画风。

“怎么不能……”对方的手指轻轻地在他的胸口描画着不规则曲线，搔得杰拉德心里痒痒的。

为了防止自己下一秒就笑出来，他及时抓住了他的手，“Xabi，你可是利物浦最沉着最冷静的中场指挥官，你在床上这么浪，Rafa他知道吗？”

“所以你得帮我守住这个秘密。”阿隆索抬头看向他，他眼里充溢着杰拉德愿意打出满分的诱惑。

他立即凑过去吻上他的唇角，“乐意之至。”

 

***

特里蹲在床边一脸困惑不解地研究他们卧室的床，兰帕德也在一旁不耐烦地前后左右来回乱看。

“奇了怪了，明明我昨天睡的时候还好好的！”而且因为杰拉德他都没能睡成午觉。

简单地说就是，他们的床坏了，虽然睡觉应该没问题，但若是稍微施力晃动的话就会吱呀乱响。

兰帕德低头挑起他的下巴，两眼放着绿光，“你最好别告诉我是因为你昨晚跟什么人在这儿睡了才会变成这样。”

“你想到哪里去了！”

特里无辜地坐在地上，郁闷地看着这张乱发脾气的床。

 

他突然站起来，“我去看看还有没有别的房间能睡。”打开房门走了出去。

但不到一秒钟他就回来并关上了门。

“那两个混蛋！走廊上压根就没法待！”喧宾夺主也要有个限度。

他气愤地坐到床上，又听到了那难听的声音，此时兰帕德却望着他皱成一团的脸大声地笑起来。

“你笑什么？”

兰帕德捂着嘴，他很难看清他具体的表情。

“这，这就是你一直跟我夸耀的，超级棒的别墅里的超级棒的床哈哈哈——”

特里恨不能找个地缝钻进去。

“反正我不跟你耗下去了，我要洗澡睡觉，你在这儿继续和它交流感情吧。”他打开卧房里浴室的门，然后又回头说，“我可不想在ML的时候还有配乐，更何况还是如此反人类的噪音。”

 

虽然依旧心怀不甘，特里最终放弃继续与那张床的更多纠缠，他跟着兰帕德进了浴室，想确认今晚的卫浴系统不要也莫名其妙出问题。

兰帕德背对着他凝视着水流，浴室里水汽逐渐弥漫，把他的心思都搞模糊了。

不对，是更清晰了。

他为什么早没想到，有些事并不一定非在床上做。

于是他直接走过去从身后抱住了他的恋人。

特里把脸埋在对方的肩窝里，轻轻呢喃着“Frank……”兰帕德抬起手随意揉着他的头发，然后低下头亲了一下他的前额。浴缸里的热水已经备好，兰帕德在这之前只把袜子脱掉扔在了一边，此时正在思考先脱哪里，或者，先脱谁的。

“亲爱的，”他轻声提醒身后的人，“你顶到我了。”

对方马上就意识到发生了什么，然后把自己的脸埋得更深，“抱歉，我没忍住。”

兰帕德笑得眼睛都眯了起来，他拍拍颈间的脑袋。

“还废什么话，快脱裤子。”

“遵命！”

他听到了想要的回答。

 

***

第二天他们吃早饭的时候已经日上三竿，特里讲述了昨晚的怪事，换来的却是杰拉德的幸灾乐祸。

兰帕德喝下一口牛奶，没有发表任何言论。

“你的Xabi呢？怎么还没起来？”他试图转移话题。

“他经常起得挺晚。”

“果然是生性懒惰的西班牙人。”特里撇撇嘴。

“我生性懒惰？”没想到还未等杰拉德出口反驳，此时阿隆索恰好风风火火向餐桌走来，顶着他那乱糟糟的头发，他动作迅速地给自己倒了一杯水，一饮而尽。“我生性懒惰，昨天是谁帮你们做的晚饭？”

“是我太武断了。”

 

“对了，”阿隆索没有继续纠结这个问题，而是潇洒地往地上扔了一件长绳状的东西，“刚才我在走廊上发现了这个。”

剩下的三个人一时都吓愣在当场，那是一条细长的暗灰色的蛇！只是它一动不动，看上去像是条死的。

“Xabi你没被咬到吧？！”杰拉德冲过去抓起他的手左看右看。

“没有……”阿隆索欣慰又得意地笑了笑。

“这条蛇没有毒，不用担心。”兰帕德伸长脖子瞅了几眼，“一看就知道。”

“不愧是民风彪悍的巴斯克人。”特里惊魂甫定一般夸张地长吁一口气。

阿隆索冲他眨了眨无辜的眼睛，“很可惜，我和它相遇的时候它已经去世了。”

这回轮到特里害怕了。

究竟是怎么回事？！

 

他们还没来得及深入分析这件事，门铃声却飘进耳朵。

达成暂时保密的共识后，特里跑去开门迎接他的客人。

 

***

说是聚会，其实就是一群流血流汗累死累活被折腾了好几个月的同行们一起放个松喝个酒打个闹而已，在兰帕德的强烈要求下，今天特里没有提到任何一句关于他生日的事。

但杰拉德还是毫不意外地发现，特里果然没有邀请费迪南德。

接着他又有些失落地想到，鲁尼也没有来，听说他最近受了伤。目前在英格兰，鲁尼的伤势问题简直就像是薛定谔那只可怜的猫，你每天翻开报纸的体育版块之前，根本猜不出在今天的报道里他的伤是好还是没好，他到底能不能参加世界杯。

不管怎么说，他们不能没有鲁尼，各种意味上。

可惜哪怕有鲁尼的存在，他还是不得不和兰帕德持续稳定地发展着长久的背锅情谊与甩锅恩怨，马上来临的世界杯就有其中的一幕重要情节。

 

此时不远处乔科尔突然的一声尖叫打断了他的思绪。

受到惊吓的乔科尔险些跌进院子里的游泳池，幸好阿隆索眼疾手快一把拉住了他。

杰拉德迅速上前，发现回过神的受害者正在调整呼吸，而他的对面还站着手拿奇怪面具的兰帕德，这个罪魁祸首略带着歉意地冲乔科尔咧嘴一笑。

“这么昏暗的光线下你带着面具吓唬谁呢！”

“就是吓唬你啊……”兰帕德抖抖手里的面具，对已经凑到跟前的杰拉德解释说，“这是David买给他儿子的，我看看管不管用。”

乔科尔瞪了他一眼，跟搭救自己的阿隆索道了一声谢，头也不回地走了。阿隆索的目光落在兰帕德身上，然后站到杰拉德身边没有说话。

“看来不太管用。”失望的语气。

“你还想怎样？吓得他钻进某人的怀里吗？”杰拉德故意看向刚出现不久的特里。

“Frank你再这么欺负他，有一天他会受不了你选择转会的。”特里今天居然罕见地和杰拉德同条战线一起调戏起兰帕德。

“怎么可能……”兰帕德随手把面具扔在桌子上，“我如果说我是无差别攻击的你们信不信？”

“我信！”特里走近搂过他的肩膀，安抚地轻轻敲了敲他的头，在他做出下一步的动作之前，杰拉德果断地拉着阿隆索走了。

 

特里和兰帕德回到室内，跟在门口处聊天的贝克汉姆和加里内维尔打了个招呼，特里走到桌前倒好两杯酒，递给兰帕德一杯。

“你这是因为快要过生日又长了一岁，所以赶紧做些幼稚的事情是吗？”特里轻晃酒杯，偷偷瞟着对方的表情。

“是，队长您多年轻呀，”兰帕德咬牙切齿地扭过头，“说得好像我平时是个多老气横秋的人一样。”

“我又不是这个意思。”

“别忘了是谁总陪着你在更衣室玩幼稚游戏的。”

特里闻言咧开嘴笑得相当开心，“你说的是……互抹乳霜吗？”

兰帕德嫌弃地看着他，故意不搭话。

“明明你每次玩得比我投入多了好吗？”

“明明只是为了掩盖未老先衰的事实才故意捏造的假象而已。”兰帕德一口饮尽杯中的酒。

“好啦，”特里放下杯子，过去摸摸他的脸，“要不咱们今晚再玩一次？”

 

成功识破别墅主人虚伪的挽留后，杰拉德决定当晚去其他地方过夜。

他坐进车里，怨念的声音脱口而出，“好像我多愿意留在这儿似的，这个地方绝对有鬼，我再也不会来了。”

其实他并没有遵守自己的诺言，后来他不仅又来了，还穿着奇怪的衣服和特里一起在附近的超市采购，更狗血的是他们巧遇了迈克尔欧文，而对方嚷嚷的全世界都知道了。当然那是在他了解来龙去脉之后的事情。

但当时他只是希望快些离开他认定的不祥之地，坐在旁边的阿隆索拉过他的手，回头望了一眼快要从视野中消失不见的别墅，淡淡地应了一句，“也许吧。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 暂时就写成这样了，反正也没啥别的可写

 

【Chapter 7. How old are you】

 

***

有一句古话叫，自古红蓝出CP，不是百合就是基。

这句话形容的就是利物浦和切尔西。

 

2004-2005赛季，欧冠半决赛，利物浦总比分1-0淘汰切尔西。

2005-2006赛季，欧冠小组赛，两回合利物浦0-0切尔西，携手出线。

2006-2007赛季，欧冠半决赛，利物浦在点球大战中4-1淘汰切尔西。

2007-2008赛季，欧冠半决赛，切尔西通过加时赛总比分4-3淘汰利物浦。

2008-2009赛季，欧冠1/4决赛，切尔西两回合总比分7-5淘汰利物浦。

 

How are you?

怎么是你？

How old are you?

怎么老是你？

 

阿隆索一共只在利物浦待了五年，结果那五年的欧冠路上全都碰到了切尔西，而且让人不得不想吐槽的是，两支球队还把各种情节都玩了一个遍。如此频繁的碰面，再加上联赛杯赛连环相遇，他们那几年估计一共打了快三十场比赛。他甚至愿意打赌自己即使蒙上双眼，也能毫不费力地摸进斯坦福桥的客队更衣室。

当然他也没料到，等他转会之后，还要应付另一支频繁对峙导致双方球迷都看吐了的对手，那就是后话了。

 

***

2005年2月27日联赛杯决赛，切尔西3-2利物浦。

 

那是穆里尼奥执掌的切尔西拿到的第一个冠军，也是杰拉德第一次却不是最后一次命犯切尔西。

阿隆索的目光跟随着杰拉德无助的身影在房间里徘徊游荡，“不就是个乌龙球吗，那纯粹是意外……”语气已经尽量避免显得过分怜爱，他只能望着不住叹气的队长，讲着每个队友都说过不止一遍的话。

“如果不是我进了乌龙，利物浦绝对会赢，我们就能夺冠了！”

杰拉德开始更频繁地叹气，捶胸顿足生无可恋的模样仿佛在演苦情剧。

之前阿隆索因为脚伤没好利索一直没归队，也没有随队去威尔士现场，他在电视上看了那场决赛。当足球划出一条诡异的弧线洞穿了利物浦球门，阿隆索难以置信地微张着嘴，直到蓝衣球员们开始庆祝，体贴入微的摄像机特意捕捉到了一个和他一样难以置信的面孔。

天呐，Steven。

他快要哭出来了。

 

不被欢迎不读气氛的手机铃声闪亮登场，屏幕上显示的名字让杰拉德恨不得对着啐上一口——John Terry。

除了那个厚脸皮的混账还会是谁？

但杰拉德还是努力平息怨气狠狠按下了接通键，在阿隆索怜爱的注视之下。

“有什么事？”

“心情这么差啊。”

故作关心的语气恶心得杰拉德差点把晚饭吐出来，看在是阿隆索亲手做的份儿上他才勉强忍住了。

“我要挂电话了。”

“等等Steven！”

杰拉德犹豫了一下，把听筒放回耳旁，“到底什么事？”

“穆里尼奥让我转告你，”相当不自然的停顿，“要不你转会来切尔西吧。”

“你个智——”

“冤有头债有主，和我没关系，我们教练点名想要你还让我先跟你沟通。你以为我愿意你来么，一个Frank就够让人受的了，我可还想多活几年……”

忍无可忍无需再忍，杰拉德气愤地直接挂断了特里的电话，反正类似的事他倒是常干。

他抬眼一看，阿隆索捧着水杯两眼直勾勾地盯着他，两人大眼瞪小眼对着发愣了几秒钟，阿隆索按捺不住缓缓开口。

“原来你要去切尔西？”

这都是哪儿跟哪儿！

“鬼扯！我这辈子都不会去切尔西！”杰拉德急于解释，像被戳到痛处一样恨不得蹦到桌子上，近乎咆哮地吼道。

对面的人却不慌不忙地放下杯子，“转会又不是多么十恶不赦的事。”

“你这样觉得？”

“我怎样觉得又没用，”阿隆索用手肘支撑着桌面，对他从容一笑，“当然，如果真发生了，肯定有一大票人会比我更伤心。”

杰拉德心底的阴霾顿时一扫而空，他感觉自己应该是听懂了。

 

***

“又他妈的是利物浦！”

穆里尼奥气愤地踹了一脚更衣室的门，头也不回摔门离去，扔下刚输掉点球大战郁郁寡欢的蓝军众人。

兰帕德非常理解他的主教练，骄傲的狂人两次被同一支球队挡在决赛之外，虽然联赛中他们总是占据优势，但他还是可以理解穆里尼奥看见贝尼特斯那张脸就恨得牙痒痒的心态。

因为他也是。

 

特里和杰拉德曾经多次探讨过切尔西和利物浦之间的那些狗血的人员往来，比如乔科尔转会利物浦，还比如托雷斯加盟切尔西，只是在他们看来，这都比不上贝尼特斯入驻斯坦福桥，哪怕只是暂时的。

在见到西班牙人的第一面之后，特里回去马上就给杰拉德打了个电话。

“今天我才发现，这些年我太该同情你一些了。”

“什么？”杰拉德没听懂，“同情我居然认识你这么个人吗？”

“我见到贝尼特斯了。”

“……”

瞬间就心领神会。

“能不能给哥们儿几个建议？”

“建议没有，忠告倒是有一些。”

“愿闻其详。”

对方如此谦逊的态度让杰拉德心情大好。

 

“第一，不要试图与Rafa沟通，他根本不知道那两个字怎么写；第二，他最讨厌腻腻歪歪儿女情长，你，没错说的就是你，平时最好注意一些；第三，不要碰他的小纸条或者战术笔记本；第四，别想从Rafa身上获得赢球的赞赏或者输球的安慰，别想！根本不可能！”

“我才不会想好吧……你是不是觉得，你每进一个球，教练都应该跑过来拍着你的肩膀对你说，‘Steven你干得真棒！’这样？”

“难道不是吗？他当了那么久的利物浦主教练，给我的关心还不如穆里尼奥多。”

“Xabi说的对，你果然很缺爱。”

“他这么说过？”杰拉德句尾的音调隐约透着一丝小小的得意，“那他怎么不多爱我一点。”

“够多了吧。我可听说了，前段时间他居然翘掉皇马在科威特的友谊赛，跑去和你度假了！”

杰拉德没吭声，内心里早已经爽得飞到天花板上去了。如果他还有哪里不满意，就是那家伙po合照时的配词，“With the Skipper”，换成比较亲昵的Stevie会死啊？而且他现在的Skipper明明是卡西利亚斯好不好！咦，这么一想反倒又有点开心是怎么回事……

“还什么个人原因，他敢不敢说自己是去见旧情人了？”

“去你的旧情人！现在也是！”

“好好好，更可气的是穆里尼奥竟然还批准了……”特里的脑海里划过一瞬对曾经主帅的想念，“同样是主教练，做人的差距怎么这么大呢？”

 

不大，真的不大。

你看，贝尼特斯送走了哈维阿隆索，后来穆里尼奥不也送走了兰帕德吗？

 

***

用卡拉的话说，阿隆索在利物浦的最后一年已经修炼成为了发卡狂魔，那个赛季，他先后给五名对方球员发了红牌。可能是为了报答初来乍到即被铲伤脚踝的礼遇，他把最后一张卡送给了兰帕德。

“这怎么能是一张红牌！明明你的Xabi也伸脚了！”特里气愤地吼向杰拉德。

“你冲我发什么火？带着你的Lampsy找裁判哭去！”杰拉德给了对手一记白眼。

结果他真的去了，然后如愿获得一张黄牌。

兰帕德本来已经忘记了这件事，但是两年后的英西友谊赛居然还有记性好的媒体试图勾起他不爽的回忆，那么恭喜他们成功了。而那天他在场上碰到的，恰巧是由于见不到腹股沟受伤缺席的杰拉德而满心怨念的阿隆索，因此两人拼抢时的动作也比往常更加不留情面。

 

“太遗憾了Xabi，还以为这回我们肯定有机会做对手了。”

赛后阿隆索跟杰拉德打来电话的时候，杰拉德又一次感慨道，上次缺席英西战的是Xabi，这次换成了他。一直以来，他们确实缺乏身为对手相遇的缘分，哪怕现在已经不再是队友。

“肯定是因为上天不忍心让我们敌对相杀。”

阿隆索调侃着，目光扫过车窗外远处的层层山峦，全然忘记了刚才友谊赛时自己内心溢出的不甘与烦躁，换上了他一贯的淡然面孔。

杰拉德干涩的笑声从另一端传来，“难道真要等到退役后？”

也许是用力看远景时间有些长了，阿隆索发觉眼睛不免有些泛酸。

“带利物浦进欧冠，Steven，”他抬手揉了揉，“我们会在欧冠碰到的。”

“嗯。”

他的队长回答说。

 

***

2009年4月14日，欧冠1/4决赛次回合，切尔西4-4利物浦。

 

这场比赛被看作是红蓝大战中的最经典一役，整个过程跌宕起伏荡气回肠，不断上演逆转与反逆转，多年后还被无数中立球迷津津乐道。

比赛的过程简述如下：

奥雷里奥的任意球和阿隆索的点球，令红军上半场2-0领先。德罗巴和阿莱士在第51分钟和第57分钟连入两球扳平比分。第76分钟，兰帕德帮助蓝军反超比分。第81分钟，卢卡斯又将比分追平。仅仅两分钟之后，库伊特的头球让红军4-3完成逆转。第89分钟，兰帕德将比分最终定格在4-4。最终，切尔西两回合7-5连续第二年在欧冠淘汰赛淘汰红军。

只是，这场惊心动魄绝对经典的比赛，没有特里也没有杰拉德。

 

“Frank，再一次，干掉利物浦，拜托了。”

黄牌停赛的蓝军队长把袖标戴在对方的手臂上，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“唉，谁让我有个这么不让人省心的队长。”兰帕德故意用着无奈的语气，却主动伸出胳膊勾住特里的脖子，他们进行了习惯性的赛前亲吻动作。

特里紧紧搂着怀里的人，他的Lampsy，这一年的他仿佛丢掉了上一赛季的所有黑暗回忆，但他不能。他收紧怀抱，默默祈求着上天能给他们一个机会，抚平那个莫斯科雨夜带来的永远的痛。

 

“Xabi，拜托了，这回该轮到你替我趟过切尔西了。”

因伤缺阵的红军队长帮对方系好希尔斯堡惨案的纪念黑纱，伸手摸着他刻意理得很短的头发。

“那你也得先和当年的我一样掉几滴眼泪才说得过去吧。”阿隆索微微翘起嘴角，显然他也回想起了多年前那个稚气的自己，当然，还有那个曾给过他承诺的杰拉德。

杰拉德静静望着他的Xabi，在几个月内，剪短了头发蓄起了胡须变得神情凝重不再轻易露出笑容的Xabi。他张开手臂拥抱了对方，而Xabi没有动，许久的沉默之后，对方轻拍他的手背，然后给了他一个温柔又苦涩的微笑。

 

斯坦福桥数以万计的球迷在等待着，他们不知道将要见证的比赛会有多么精彩。两方球员列队入场，带着勇气和决心，踏上属于他们的舞台，更是战场。

“拜托了。”熟悉的声音在脑海中响起。

我会的，My Captain。

主裁判吹响了开场哨声。

 

结果兰帕德成功了，而阿隆索失败了。

虽然他顺利地骗过切赫罚进了点球，却无法阻止兰帕德在他眼前破门得分。

 

回去的大巴上，阿隆索只是一言不发地望着窗外，杰拉德坐在他身边，同样安静地盯着前方队友的后脑勺。

有那么一个瞬间杰拉德以为阿隆索在哭，但马上他就明白那只不过是他的错觉。自从那次在雅典输掉欧冠决赛之后，他们就从没在对方面前哭过。

“又他妈的是切尔西。”

阿隆索突然忿忿地吐出这么一句话。

杰拉德居然有点想笑，“Xabi，你知道吗？你说的话和特里告诉我两年前穆里尼奥说的几乎一模一样。”

穆里尼奥？

阿隆索冷笑一声，还真是值得怀念的名字。他扭头看了一眼杰拉德后又迅速恢复姿势，继续假装留恋车窗外的不知名风景。

“抱歉，我还是没能做到。”

“Xabi，”杰拉德立刻制止了他的道歉，“你已经做得很好了，这不怨你。”他弯起眼角，抿了抿唇，“今天我们的运气太差了，等下次我伤好再跟他们真正较量一局。”

什么时候开始自己成了好脾气的那个，而Xabi却像被陌生的风霜扑冷了一样。

“可能……没有下次了呢。”

他在车窗的反光中隐隐看到Xabi的眼睛，渐渐融入沉默的夜色。

 

 

【Chapter 8. 两处沉吟各自知】

 

***

转会窗口关闭的这一天，一切尘埃落定，巴里不会来，阿隆索也不会走。

杰拉德面无表情地坐在沙发上，他看了一眼手机，经纪人给他发来短信，说了一些关于巴里的事情。他怎么总忘记，巴里的经纪人和他是同一个，也就是他后来解雇的那个。

一听到开门的声音他立马站了起来，看到阿隆索眉头紧锁地出现在门口。

“Xabi，你跑到哪里去了？电话都不接！”

对方掏出手机，略带歉意地笑笑，“抱歉我没听到。”

“你去喝酒了？”杰拉德闻到刺鼻的酒味。

“是，”阿隆索从他身边绕过同时摆摆手，径直坐到沙发上，平静的目光落在他的脸上但又很快移走，“Steven我有一件事要告诉你。”

不知道为什么，杰拉德内心里十分害怕他接下来的发言，好像他说出口之后，一切就注定无法挽回。

他的声音几乎没有任何犹豫。

“我想转会。”

 

“你疯了！”杰拉德冲到他面前，“转会窗口已经关闭了！”

对方抬头望向他，复杂的眼神让他捉摸不透。

“我说的不是这次，也许是明年，也许更晚。”

杰拉德闻言后退了半步，垂眼思索过后轻轻摇头，然后扯出一个勉强的笑容，五官以一种奇怪的方式挤在一起，“不，你没有疯……对于这种情形，如果我是你，可能我也会……”

“Steven，你不是我。”

 

杰拉德的笑容凝固在脸上，几秒钟后恢复了正常的表情。

他坐到对方的身边，拉起他的手放在自己的两只手掌之间，“Xabi，答应我，去一个你真正想去的地方。”

而不是为了逃离这里。

阿隆索轻轻点点头，同时极小声嘟囔了一句，可惜是杰拉德没听清又听不太懂的巴斯克语。后来的后来他才知道，当时对方说的是，“没有这样的地方。”

 

***

“你真的要转会去皇家马德里？！”

杰拉德在更衣室堵住正打算离开的阿隆索，紧握的拳头喻示了他的怒气和不解。

“很意外？皇马不是给过好几次报价吗？”

阿隆索奇怪对方为什么这么大反应，不耐烦地回噎了他。

“我以为那不过是不用理会的转会绯闻而已，”杰拉德还是不愿相信一般苦着脸，“那种才被我们打了4-0的球队有什么好的？”

“……”

“抱歉我不应该这么说……但是，为什么是皇马？你就不能再考虑一下？”

“你究竟想说什么？”

杰拉德搬出了他专属于队长身份的语重心长一本正经语气，“皇马那种利益至上的名利场，竞争激烈冷血无情派系复杂环境险恶，多好的球员都有可能毁在那里！”

“怎么说得跟你去过一样……”阿隆索皱了一下眉，随即马上明白过来，一把推开了他，气愤地向门外走去，“不要把迈克尔欧文的故事套在我身上！”

“我没有……反正那不是个好地方！”

在门边停下脚步，深吸了一口气回过头，“你为我想一想，我毕竟是个西班牙人，去那里多少适应更容易一些吧。”

“你在这里适应得不好吗？现在你想起来你是西班牙人了？你不是说过队里没有西班牙人和英格兰人之分吗？你不是还说过你已经快成为一个利物浦人了？”

他居然接连抛出四个反问句，表示他才不信对方刚才的那句鬼话。

“这不一样，”阿隆索觉得他简直在胡搅蛮缠，故意提升音量大声吼道，“你这种连窝都没挪过的幸运儿怎么会理解？别忘了你也说过你不会干涉我的！”

“既然如此，”杰拉德同样感到生气，他的吼声甚至压过了对方，“那就滚回你的西班牙吧！”

 

瞬间两个人都愣住了，对方的眼神在他的脸上停留了大约三秒钟，他真希望那段时间能够久一些，而那个人收回目光之后就转身头也不回地走了。

他没料到，这是阿隆索离开利物浦前两人的最后一次对话。

 

***

杰拉德怎么想都觉得，就因为转会皇马他们俩就闹掰了，这个理由和方式实在太过无厘头，何况经过几个晚上的考虑，他也已经能够接受这件事了。

但阿隆索还是不愿意面对他，甚至在有意逃避他。

实际上除了集体活动，他也没什么时间和机会能够见到他，听托雷斯说他最近都在忙着转会的事情。

 

他们最后一次同场的比赛，下半场由利物浦开球，杰拉德抱着球走到中圈，却发现跟在他身后陪着一起来开球的人居然是阿隆索。

但是，他们还是没能说话。

阿隆索就站在他的对面，左看右看，来回踱步，视线连万分之一秒的时间都不肯给他，而他的目光则一直紧紧追随着对面不停移动的身影。

杰拉德感到无奈又不爽，既然你不想和我说话，又为何专门来陪我开球？既然你专门来陪我开球，又为何不肯把想说的话说出来？

也许他们都在等待，只是他们都没有等到。

 

不久之后，利物浦官方宣布阿隆索转会皇家马德里。

 

***

杰拉德开车驶出加油站时想起来，三天后就是阿隆索公开的他离开利物浦的日期。是不是应该去见见他？说些道别的话，或者祝福的话也行，虽然哪一种他都不知道该如何说出口。

准确来讲，如何真心地说出口。

他到达阿隆索家门口的时间已经是晚饭后，天有些擦黑，主人的车还在，但他能感觉出房子里没有人。

杰拉德在口袋里摸出街门钥匙，将它伸进钥匙孔，却在转动之前犹豫了一下，然后低头拔了出来，放回兜里，后退几步转身坐在门口的台阶上。

也许这里更合适。

天色渐渐暗下去，他就这么一直安静地坐在台阶上，眼前所有的影子都被路灯拉得很长，同样的还有他脑海里反复纠缠的思绪和不断浮现的回忆。

 

初次相见的场景还历历在目，他们握手时Xabi有些紧张，手心里全是汗，而他则努力展示着练习了很久的队长招牌笑容。就因为这个他一度以为对方是一个害羞又内敛的乖乖仔，起码在清醒的时候是，可至今他都没敢告诉Rafa，当初把他的来电铃声偷换成猫叫的人是谁。

他曾拜托Xabi教他西班牙语，而对方经常坏心眼儿地教给他错误的知识，让他在队里的其他西班牙人那里闹笑话。作为报复他就故意和卡拉在Xabi面前说最难懂的利物浦方言，看着对方好奇又着急的表情心里暗爽。

Xabi还教过他很多西班牙菜的做法，他感觉自己的西班牙菜已经能做得比英国菜更好。有一次他的大胆试验把家里的锅搞坏了，之后Xabi送给他一本包装精美的西班牙菜食谱大全，他坐在车里撕开包装时，从里面还掉出了别的东西，他低头捡起看了一眼就笑了，那是对方的家门钥匙。

就在那边不远处杂草丛的土里埋过他们不小心养死的观赏鱼，当时Xabi极力谴责他这种敷衍的处理方式，逼着他一起悲伤地念了悼词，结果晚上他们驾车出去吃了一顿烤鱼大餐。

下雨天他们窝在沙发上吃着冰淇淋一起看老掉牙的黑白电影，Xabi专心到化掉的冰淇淋流到手上都没发觉，他就抓过对方的手暧昧地舔去指尖上的甜腻。看到结尾处，Xabi指着影片中的男主角一脸鄙夷地对他说，“我最讨厌这种冷漠麻木看不到真心的人。”而现在他们却正在渐渐变成这样的人。

当然还有数不清多少场的比赛，他们经历胜利失败，共享欢笑泪水，遭遇反反复复的伤病，以及那个他们共同创造的伊斯坦布尔的夜晚，虽然关于那个夜晚别人提起的次数比他们自己想起的还多。

真是的，说得好像他们之间就只有一个伊斯坦布尔一样，他微微勾动嘴角，有点不甘地想着。

 

此时他才发现，五年居然有那么长，同时也那么短。

 

终于，他带着哭腔的轻语打破了周围真空一般的寂静，像是在对什么人说的又像是喃喃自语。

“Xabi，我真的不想你走。”

不是道别也不是祝福，他真心说出口的是一句毫无意义的挽留。

可惜毫无意义。

 

第二天，杰拉德来训练时迟到了几分钟，等他走进更衣室，发现只有卡拉格还在换鞋。

“Steven，你的脸色很不好。”

“没什么，不用担心的。”他苦笑着坐下。

“你应该知道了吧，”卡拉站起来走到他面前，“今天上午Xabi离开利物浦去马德里了，比他说的时间早了两天。”

他有些愣住，含糊地答应一声“嗯”，心里却五味杂陈。

“可能他不忍心面对挽留他的球迷吧，唉，竟然走得如此匆忙。”卡拉轻轻叹着气，声音里明显透着难过的情绪，“我刚才听到有人说，昨天晚上他们去安菲尔德做当天最后一次安检的时候，在那里看到Xabi了。”

抬了一下眼皮，示意对方继续说下去。

“他们看见Xabi一个人坐在看台上抽烟……你什么时候见过他这样？”

杰拉德的内心忍不住迅速揪紧，表面上却还是冷笑两声，“果然像他会做的事情。”

“Steven，你会后悔的。”卡拉突然严肃地扔下一句话。

“真正应该后悔的是Rafa才对。”

为什么都这时候了他还在狡辩。

卡拉只是表情复杂地看了他一眼，摇着头离开了更衣室。

杰拉德呆坐了很久，终于站起身挪了两步，而已经腾空的14号更衣柜恰好出现在他眼前，他发着抖攥紧了右手，一拳砸在面前的更衣柜门上。响亮的碰击声在空荡荡的更衣室中炸裂，然后马上恢复了比之前更强烈的空虚。

 

妈的，疼死老子了。他迅速揉揉自己的手背。

可是身上的另一个部位更疼，对此他却无计可施。

 

***

杰拉德不得不告诉自己一个事实，他被甩了。

甩他的那个人仿佛不受任何影响似的融入了新的生活，他在马德里有了很多新队友，同时还能堂而皇之地回安菲尔德看利物浦的比赛。

而对方回来的时候甚至不愿意告知他一声，那时的他受伤不能上场，他们就坐在观众席的远远两处，被kop的热情包围着。他会回来看托雷斯新出生的孩子都不看他，他去球队的宾馆探望却只给了他一个冰冷的握手，他对待他就像一个没有深交的前队友。

这算什么？！

因此，当八卦的女记者在更衣室劈头盖脸问了他一句“Do you miss Xabi？”，他没回答yes或是no，而是脱口而出“He was my friend”，他百分百肯定自己说的是was。

但他没有坚持多久，阿隆索离开之后，利物浦的场上表现终于还是暴露了很大问题，杰拉德吊着苦瓜脸在媒体面前公开表示对西班牙人的想念，一半是为了球队，一半是为了自己。

可他从对方的种种答复中感觉出，他只接受了球队的那部分。

 

这一天，杰拉德开着车收听着皇马的比赛新闻，突然又一次产生了回那栋已经没人的房子看一眼的想法。

房子的主人离开后他回来过很多次，虽然他内心不停暗示自己这不过是帮那个人照看他的财产而已，但每次还是轻而易举就陷入深深的回忆中。

他拿钥匙打开门，大方地走进屋里，却看到一个身影在四处寻找什么东西。

“你在干什么！”

对方被他突然的叫声吓了一跳，转过头两人对视了一下。

在屋里的人是阿尔特塔，Xabi的那个在埃弗顿的好朋友。

 

“嗨Steven，你吓死我了。”

“对不住啊Mikki……呃抱歉，Mikel……”他一定是脑子短路了，听阿隆索如此叫过很多次居然自己也跟着这么叫。

对方果然不太高兴地撅起嘴，“只有Xabi可以这么叫我，”接着转转眼珠，“算了，你这么叫也行，谁让你是他的那什么呢。”

那什么是什么？前男友吗？

“Xabi离开之前把钥匙托我保管，让我帮忙照看一下他的房子。”阿尔特塔开始向他解释自己的行为，“我下个月就要结婚了，Xabi当然会参加，他让我帮他带件东西，所以我就来找找。对了，你要不要也一起来？”

“我去不太合适吧……”他以什么身份去，Xabi的那什么吗？“你究竟在找什么东西？”

“他的那套高尔夫球杆，你应该知道在哪里吧？”

“你不用找了，我去给你拿。”

 

“他要这个干什么？”杰拉德把对方要找的东西带到他面前。

“好像他最近又在学了。”

杰拉德回想起某人那缺乏天赋的样子，只能尽力忍着笑，“那也不用非托你带过去吧，再买新的不就——”

他突然意识到，这套球杆是他曾送给他的圣诞节礼物。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”不自然地撇撇嘴，“明明打得那么差事儿还真多。”

“你不是能教他吗？他说过你打得可好了。”

“他现在才不想让我教呢……”

“别说的像你失恋了一样。”

“不是‘像’，其实‘就是’！”他居然如此激动地喊了出来，仿佛在心里憋了很久。

阿尔特塔疑惑地望着他，“Xabi跟你说分手了？”

“没有，只是他这么继续无视我还不如直接说分手，反正我在他心里应该什么也不是了，哦不对，是前、队、长。”

故意用自暴自弃的语气以表达他的怨念。

“你觉得他现在完全不把你放在心上？”

“难道不是吗？”

“Steven，原来你竟然是这么迟钝的人，”阿尔特塔把双臂交叉在胸前，气鼓鼓地盯着他的脸，“你以为Xabi在皇马为什么选择穿22号球衣？”

 

为什么？

此刻杰拉德觉得他想死的心都有了。

 

***

等他真正冷静下来，他已经坐在了从马德里机场出来的出租车上。

猛然想起了什么，他给特里打了个电话。

“帮我转告Wayne，这周他的那个聚会我不去了。”

特里慵懒的声音从电话那端传来，“可是我也不打算去。”

“我知道你不去，所以你跟他说的时候顺便帮我也说了。”

“你为什么不自己说？”

“因为我曾跟他打包票我会去……”

杰拉德很无奈，他以后再也不随便作保证了。

“……你现在在哪儿？”

“马德里。”

“哇，”特里仿佛瞬间来了精神，“我顺便也帮你在国家队请个假吧。”

“国家队集合不是得在好几周之后吗？”

“对啊，我怕到时候你还没回来。”

“你能不能正经点！再说，哪有那么好的事情。”

其实他已经订好了后天的机票，他只有不到两天时间。

“你这是终于想明白求复合去了？”

于是杰拉德就把球衣号码的事告诉了对方，果不其然，这件事让特里笑话了他两个月。

其实单就这件事特里并没有多少嘲笑杰拉德的立场。

因为几年后，他在球队大巴上看曼城比赛录像时，听到路过的德罗巴戏谑的一句“Frank之所以穿18号是不是因为你啊”，他才恍然大悟。

 

8+14=22

8+18=26

有些时候，被忽视的真心偏偏就隐藏在最简单的表象下。

 

***

他从阿韦罗亚那里问到了阿隆索在马德里的住址，等他好不容易找到地方，天已经完全黑了，而他又一次站在对方的门外。

这一次他不会再坐在门口了，当时他觉得自己简直像个情圣，现在只觉得根本是个傻缺，更何况从窗户能看到屋里开着灯。一回想上次干等四个小时却没见到对方的苦逼经历，他心里的怨念就更加深了一层，于是一时冲动上火，他大力猛砸了两下面前的门。

哦天啊，希望他不会被误认为是来讨债的。

在他能来得及调整出合适的表情之前，阿隆索就打开了门，那一刹那房屋主人脸上的惊讶就像是撞见了鬼一样。

“Steven！居然是你……”

杰拉德朝他笑笑，紧接着注意到他穿戴整齐的衬衣与领带。

“你要出门吗？”

“不是，我刚进屋。”看来他选择出现的时间还不错。

阿隆索上下打量着他，皱起眉尖，几次欲言又止，最后还是用尽量委婉的语气问道，“你是……来干什么的？”

来干什么？杰拉德却突然不知道该如何回答。

 

他应该怎么说？

他来求复合？来道歉？来质问？来挽回他的心？来补上没来得及的道别？来追忆似水年华展望美好未来？还是只是单纯来看看他过得好不好？

哦他想象了很久他们的再见面，没想到对方随便抛出一个问题他就不知该如何应对。他无法概括出一个真正的理由，而阿隆索就安静地倚在门边，仿佛一定要等到他的答案不可。

杰拉德咬着嘴唇心下一横，走上前推开对方，大摇大摆径直走进屋内，然后回头对门口那个困惑不解的人绽开一个趾高气扬的笑容。

“我是来捉奸的。”

阿隆索的表情瞬间定格，他眯着眼睛，那表情就和当初听不懂利物浦方言时一模一样。但下一秒他就马上捂住嘴差一点笑喷，眼角也弯成开心的弧度，他的声音从指缝间跑出来，“怪不得敲个门那么使劲……”

两个人相视一笑，一切又变得和以前一样了。

 

杰拉德放松地坐在沙发上，主人递给他一杯果汁，他几口就喝完了，同时眼睛在屋子里转来转去。

他依旧坚持最初的观点，Xabi是一个非常适合一起过日子的人。

“新家收拾得不错，我特别喜欢那个桌——”他突然看见了在壁炉上方挂着的，一条写着“You'll Never Walk Alone”的横幅，“天哪，Xabi，我真的……很高兴你这样。”

他走过去，熟悉的红色在他的心里填满了浓浓的暖意，然后他留意到横幅下方的墙面上贴着许多照片，于是好奇地挨个看了一遍。

“别找了，没有。”阿隆索站在他身边，故意如此说道。

“谁说没有的？”他指着一张伊斯坦布尔捧杯时的集体照。

“你走了我就把它撕下来。”

“那我就跑到你家把这些照片全换成我的！”

“我要的又不是照片……”阿隆索偏过头眼神落在地面上。

 

杰拉德转过身靠在墙上，抬起头凝视着天花板，他的手顺着墙壁摸上不远处的那只微凉的手，紧紧握住。

“Xabi，最近过得好吗？”

对方向他更靠近了一些，也和他一样背靠在墙上，“好，也不好。”

“不好么？我可听说你都无聊到要学高尔夫自虐了。”

“怎么就叫自虐了！只要不是你教，我肯定会学得很好的。”

“看看看，我就说你现在才不想我教。”

“不是我不愿意你教，是你要的学费太多我掏不起。”

阿隆索完全是一副谴责奸商的语气。

“才没有，”他站直身体，转而面向旁边的人，他们又做到了毫不费力的对视，“你说，一辈子究竟算不算多？”

回应他的是溢满温柔的笑意，“不算。”

他又一次在那双褐色的眼睛里捕捉到了更深层的期待，于是倾身过去吻上了对方微微抿着的双唇。

这一切他们都等了太久。

 

亲吻持续了仿佛一个世纪那么长，直到他们放开彼此，他感觉自己的舌头都快要抽筋了。对面的人不自然地撇过脸用手背擦擦嘴角，“真下流。”

喂你这家伙！

反击的话他还没说出口，对方却迅速凑近扒着他的肩膀开始轻舔他的耳朵，上天为什么他永远都抗拒不了那熟悉的舌头。他能感觉到身旁人剧烈起伏的胸口，同时看到另一只手缓缓抬起拽松了脖间的领带，随即耳边响起令他迷恋不已的声音。

“Steven，你不是来捉奸的吗？现在你已经看过了，应该可以放心回去了？”

而他揽过对方的腰，使两人的身体贴得更近，调笑着回答，“那怎么可以，我总得看过卧室才能算数吧。”

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
